


Where Things Lead This Time *Sequel to 'Where Things Lead'*

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-30 09:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Sequel to Where Things Lead, while you get the gist of what happened prior to chapter one, the first fanfic gives a better foundation of the feelgs the men experience at this point.i own nothing from the Harry potter universe and make no money from this posting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Lucius let his eyes open slowly to the light from the dawn creeping into the window. He reached to his side but found nothing. He raised up in his elbows and looked for the gorgeous redhead that brought him back to life, but she was nowhere to be seen. He sat up and looked around again. Her gown and shoes were gone. She had left. 

She had left!? Why would she leave? He pulled on his trousers and left the room, barefoot and bare-chested. He hurried down the stairs to find Severus coming out of the lounge fastening his own trousers. 

“Hermione left as well?” He asked his friend. 

“Yes. She left nothing, no note or message at all.” Lucius came down and entered the lounge, summoning a house elf to bring coffee for him and Severus. He threw himself into an armchair.

“Why would they do this? Was this a one night stand?” Severus understood his confusion. Lucius was not the one night stand kind of man. He had been married too long to one woman and even before his marriage he never really played the pitch. Severus had a few one night stands occasionally but never with someone he knew and never with the feeling of being rejected. He hoped she didn’t find him lacking in some way. He was sure she was pleasured just as much as he was, so why would she leave?

“If they were looking for a one night stand they would have chosen strangers. I don’t think they were aiming for a casual encounter.” He said, still confused. 

“If they weren’t looking for one then why leave?” Lucius asked. “I was thinking we could have breakfast in the library garden ledge.” Severus regarded the other man. Lucius fell in love with one woman and never went to any other. He didn’t understand women, and young women at that. Severus was a teacher knew more about how girls grew up and how they viewed things. 

“I think they left for other reasons. If a one night was all they wanted they would have told us outright not to expect anything.” He explained, hoping it sounded believable.

“So why leave then?” Lucius was more curious then angry. He wanted to know the motives of the woman he had connected with. Lucius sure as hell didn’t mean for the evening to end in this manner. To be honest with himself, he hadn’t intended to stay that long at the club. His son and friend had hounded him for the past few months to go out and live a little. To shut them up he said he would go, but had planned to return home after an hour or two. Meeting Ginny had been a surprise. A welcome surprise. 

“I don’t know,” Severus told him, “I’m just as confused as you are.” They sipped coffee for a moment, each man thinking of the gorgeous lady he had spent the night with. 

“I need to talk to her Severus. I need to know why she left.” Lucius was definite. He must have felt strongly if he was determined to speak with her. After his long mourning period Severus was glad to see the man who was the closest thing to family he had ever known take such passion in a woman. It meant he wasn’t dead inside anymore.

“I agree, I’d like to find out as well.” Severus told him. “I’m not a foolish young man to just take their leaving as the final word. We should invite them to talk. They are intelligent women. If we say we wish to speak with them, they should be willing to at least talk.”

Together the two men worded a letter. After they cleaned up and changed, they sent the owl off.

 

Hermione and Ginny were just finishing up coffee and croissants, as they talked. “Do you think we should have left a note or something?” Hermione asked. 

Ginny thought for a moment. “They are mature men, surely a note wasn’t needed right.” She said, but didn’t really seem so sure. 

“No. You’re right. I’m sure they don’t need one.” She regarded the redhead. “Do you regret it?” She asked. 

“You asked that last night.” Ginny said grinning. “No I don’t, not at all.”

“Neither do I.” Hermione smiled to herself. “It was a night to remember.” Ginny returned the smile. “But there’s no use dwelling on it.” Ginny nodded.

As they cleaned up from there meal, an owl tapped at the window. The girls looked at each other, but neither one recognized the animal. 

Hermione let the owl in and took the letter and read it aloud as Ginny fed him a treat. 

“Miss Granger and Miss Weasley,   
Lucius and myself would be most pleased if you would join us for lunch at the Manor this afternoon.   
Please be assured of our sincere request and promise of a pressure free luncheon. We wish only to talk with you. Feel free to apparate inside Malfoy Manor at noon.   
Lucius and Severus”

 

“What do we do?” Ginny asked. 

“Well we can’t ignore it, but should we go?” Hermione was growing nervous. She wasn’t sure if she could see Severus. Giving in the way she had wasn’t a normal thing for her.

“I think it’s best if we just stay away.” Ginny said. Hermione noted the touch of sadness in her friends voice. 

“I agree. They probably want to make sure we don’t run to the Daily Prophet and spill about how they picked up two younger women in a bar.” Hermione said. Ginny nodded obviously thinking the same thing. “The owl hasn’t flown off, so they are at least expecting a response.” Ginny nodded and just as the men had done, they quilled out a note and sent the bird off. Satisfied with what they had sent the girls changed and went about their day.

Both girls were firm in their belief that a relationship was not in the cards. Seeing the men again for something casual would be setting themselves up for hurt, and neither one of them wanted it. Hermione was concerned about the image of a teacher and former student, Ginny was concerned with the social level and her background as opposed to Lucius‘s. They were smart enough not to hope something could develop from a late night encounter.

 

Lucius and Severus jumped to their feet when the owl arrived. 

“Gentlemen,   
While Ginny and myself thank you for your invitation, we want to assure you that we make no assumptions from last night. We understand how things are and have no illusions about things that cannot be. You can be assured that we will not run to the press about what happened. We are not women who would do such a thing, so no discussion is necessary. We both thank you, for everything.  
Hermione and Ginny”

 

Severus looked up into the bright red face of Lucius. “They think we wanted to shut them up!?”

“Apparently so.” Severus said, also angry. “This bit here about ‘how things are’, is a bit clouded though. Wouldn’t you say?”

Lucius was pacing the floor, blonde strands being thrown about. “What the hell does that mean? We know how things are? Did they think we used them?” 

“I believe that there is only one way to find out.” Lucius stopped pacing and regarded the dark man. 

“Yes, Severus, there is only one way.” They smiled to each other in the same way that they had when planning a Slytherin prank at age sixteen. They turned and left the lounge.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: a proposal  


* * *

It was no big chore to find the small house the girls shared. Hermione was registered with several scholar groups and clubs that Severus himself belonged to. A simple owl to the right person and he had in hand the location that he and Lucius stood before. 

It was a small house, in a nice wizarding town, just right for two young single ladies. If one chose to leave the other would have no problem keeping the house. It was big enough for both but cozy enough for one. 

Lucius and Severus approached and gave a firm knock on the door. A shocked Hermione answered. “Hermione, may we come in?” Severus asked, drilling her with his eyes. 

She stammered for a moment, then stood aside. “Yes, of course come in.” Severus entered with Lucius right behind him. They took a seat in the parlor while Hermione called down the hall. “Ginny, we have company.” 

“Who?” The redhead called just before she entered from the hall. Her face lost all color as she saw Lucius sitting at ease in an armchair, his ankle resting on his knee. 

“Hello Ginny.” He said calmly gazing at her. Her heart beat was racing but it still didn’t bring the color back to her face. Lucius was sitting in her front room. The front half of this house was most likely smaller then his closet.

Both girls were stunned and unsure of what to do. Hermione broke the silence. “Ginny, why don’t you and Mr. Malfoy speak in the library while I talk with Professor Snape out here.” 

Severus lifted an eyebrow at the formal addresses she used, but said nothing. He watched as Ginny nodded and gestured Lucius to follow her. Speaking alone would be better but she was terrified of what he might say.

When they were alone Severus spoke. “Professor Snape? I think the use of titles and surnames would be redundant don’t you, Hermione.” He spoke her name with distinction as he had when she asked him to use it. 

“Last night was last night. I’m just taking it for granted that you’ve come to your senses.” She said as she sat down. 

“Come to my senses? You think I was not myself last night?” He leaned forward in his seat. 

“Professor, we both….”

“Severus. You said it enough last night, use it.” She blushed at his tone but gave in. 

“Severus, then, we both drank last night, and in the atmosphere we may have made decisions that are not in keeping with our characters.” She explained.

He leaned back and felt like laughing. “Decisions not in keeping with our characters. I see you are still as literary now as you were when you were a student. Tell me Hermione, how much did you drink?” 

“I had a cocktail.” She answered. 

“A single cocktail? Enough to dull your thought process?”

“No. I know my limit.” 

“Then you think it was I partook in too much?” When she said nothing he rose and took the seat next to her. “I know my limit as well Hermione. You thought I got drunk and made a foolish decision, but what foolish decision was that? To enjoy your company or to engage an act of utter iniquity?”

She looked at him and met his eyes. “The decision you made to have sex with a former student you picked up on a club. The decision to have sex with the most insufferable know-it-all ever to grace Hogwarts. How did you feel this morning when you woke? Could you believe what you had done? Forgive me Severus for sparing myself the humiliating looks and fumbled apologies that come with the morning after.”

“There would have been none Hermione. At least none from my end.” He glared back at her. “What did I do when I woke? I looked for you.” He leaned over and whispered in her ear. “I thought to wake you up as only a man can wake up a beautiful woman,” she shivered slightly at the mental image she conjured up, Severus back away again, “but to my horror, you were gone. Lucius and I thought we were mere pick ups to entertain two bored ladies.” 

She looked insulted and glared harshly at him. “Me and Ginny never thought of you that way!” 

He smiled. “I know. That’s why we came to find you. Lucius wanted to have breakfast on the outdoor ledge overlooking the gardens from the library. We were both quite upset.” 

Hermione stood and began pacing. “Severus, we did go to the club because we were bored, but we never had intentions of picking anyone up or of having sex last night. We thought we would have a pleasant night out, maybe meet a nice gentleman to talk with and come home. Meeting you and Lucius at the club was unexpected, and being invited to Malfoy manor was a shock but we couldn’t resist. I seem to attract men who want to talk about the latest music group or the recent developments in divination. When men find out I‘m intelligent they vanish. It was such a refreshment.” She stopped and faced him. “I was a student of yours just a few years ago. That could not have been a sober decision.” She looked frantic. 

Severus rose and took her shoulders. “I never, I repeat never, let anything affect my decisions Hermione, least of all something like alcohol. Everything I did last night, I did with a controlled mind. As for being my former student, the apt word there is former. You are no longer in my charge. You are a woman now. I am proud to have contributed to that brilliant mind.”

She watched his face, that gorgeous face of his. Leaning down he took her mouth with his. She gave herself over to his lips and let her body relax against his as he cradled her. To be kissed like this was pure delight, and if he was willing to make an effort maybe she should as well.

Lucius followed Ginny to the library, which was actually an office style room. The books, courtesy of Hermione, were stacked in rows and piles on shelves and on the floor, even some boxes. She conjured a chair from one of the stacks and he took a seat. Ginny sat opposite him and waited. 

“Why did you leave?” He asked without any preamble. 

“Mr. Malfoy…..”

“Lucius,” he said leaning forward, “I’m sure you remember how to say it.” He watched her eyes and admired the blush. 

“Lucius, I didn’t think you would be that upset about my leaving.” 

“Why wouldn’t I be upset? Did you think I lied about how I felt?” He stood and took her arms bringing her up against him. “I’ve been dead too long and I admitted as much to you. After what we shared how can you leave? Were you lying about what you said to me? Was it flattery?”

“No?!” She yelled out horrified. “I wasn’t lying, but face the facts Lucius. You’re a Malfoy. You’re THE Malfoy. I’m the last child in a family you could buy and sell several times over. How would it look?” 

“I don’t care about how things look. In case you hadn’t notice, the past few years I haven’t cared about how anything would look. Was it a novelty to you to have a man like me and then leave?” His feelings of insult were showing. It must have hurt his pride to think he had been used.

Ginny let the tears fall as she spoke. “I left to save you the trouble!” His hostility calmed and he listened to her. “To save myself the hurt when you realized what you had done. A girl younger then your own son and nowhere near the social circle your in. Physicality is one thing but dammit Lucius….. how can it continue when there is nothing else. What could you possibly feel for anyone like me!”

Lucius felt his heart breaking. “How can you ask me that? You are phenomenal Ginny. You see things and people for who they are. You saw a man last night, you made me feel like a man again. I see a woman, a fascinating woman. And I want to know more.” 

“Lucius it won’t work.” She tried to pull herself away but he wouldn’t release her. 

“Are you trying to convince me or you of that fact. It can if you give it a chance. You’re a Gryffindor, aren’t you? Be brave. This doesn’t have to end with one night.” Ginny rested her forehead on his chest. Lucius held her close and used his leglimancy skills to call to Severus. 

‘Severus?’

‘Come out, we need to talk to them together now.’ 

Lucius took Ginny’s hand and they left the library. The girls went to each other and held hands. Ginny was more distraught then Hermione and Severus felt himself drawn to how the redhead was comforted by her friend. Ginny was obviously drawing on Hermione’s strength. She must feel something strong for Lucius and Severus found himself wishing to the goddess he worshipped that she would continue with his friend. It was plain to see that they had a bond, which made convincing them together all the more important.

Lucius and Severus stood side by side as they watched the girls compose themselves. Ginny was still struggling for control, clutching to Hermione’s hand like a lifeline. She was letting the emotions she had been suppressing last night show, as well as the loss of control she had over them.

“Lucius and I have a proposition ladies.” They looked up, still holding hands. 

“What would that be?” Hermione asked. 

“A proper date.” They looked up to each other shocked and back to the gentlemen. 

“You can’t be serious.” Ginny said, clutching Hermione, who was equally unsure. 

“We are. Hermione you are a fan of ballet, if I’m not mistaken.” She nodded. “Swan Lake is appearing tonight. The ballet followed by dinner should prove a most enjoyable evening don’t you agree?”

Hermione and Ginny were looking back and forth from man to man as if expecting polyjuice potion to wear off any moment. 

“Give us a chance to show you that our intentions are genuine. What do you say, a date worthy of the name Malfoy?” Ginny was well aware that he was teasing her about calling him The Malfoy, and she was about to refuse outright when Hermione stopped her. She held up a finger to the men, who nodded, then took Ginny’s arm and turned her around. Leaning down she whispered. “I have an idea.”

“What? Surely you’re not thinking of going are you?” Ginny asked in a panic.

“Here me out, if you had your way, would you want to start a relationship with him? Be honest.” Ginny didn’t hesitate, she nodded right away. “I would love one as well, but our worries were about how it would look for them right?” Again Ginny nodded. “So we test them. We go on the date and see how we are treated. If they bring us to a place where we aren’t seen by anyone, then that means they don’t want the public to know we are involved. Then we will know how they see us.” Ginny could see the logic in that. “However if they bring us to a popular theater and introduce us to people they know then that proves they don’t care about image and it won’t matter what they public thinks. The whole point of them being here is because they aren’t ashamed, right, lets see if they can prove it.” Ginny broke into a huge grin. 

“Hermione, you are a genius.” Hermione joined in her grin and in perfect sync, they turned and faced the men presenting smiling faces. “Gentlemen, we would love to join you this evening.” 

Severus and Luicus took in the ladies expressions and then looked at each other. Did they just lay out their own trap?


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: a date  


* * *

The girls planned carefully when it came to their appearance. A date worthy of the name Malfoy would no doubt involve places they had only seen in the papers or heard about in reviews. 

“Don’t you think we’re going a little overboard?” Ginny asked. She was looking at her reflection. She was in a dark emerald green gown. It was strapless and clean lined, draping down her body. Ginny wasn’t sure but green looked wonderful with her hair, and she had to admit the impact was charming. 

“No, we are sending a message.” Hermione said coming out of the bathroom. She was wearing an off the shoulder black gown that dropped to her ankles. It was tight on the bodice and flared from the waist downward. It flowed with the air when she walked. Ginny had never seen her looked more glamorous. Her hair was in an elegant French twist. She dressed Ginny’s in a looser twist, that allowed long locks to fall down her neck. 

“What message would that be Hermione?”

“That we are taking them at full value when they saw a date worthy of the name Malfoy.” She approached the mirror Ginny was using and did a final critique. “We are making sure they know we have high expectations, and we are not going to settle for anything less?”

Ginny nodded. “Alright.” She was nervous as hell and began wringing her hands. 

“Ginny, calm down.” Hermione led her to the vanity and made final adjustments to make up to get her mind off the night to come.

 

At Malfoy Manor, Lucius was in a state of unrest worse then Ginny. “What if she has an awful time?” He asked fastening his cufflinks. 

“It is your job to make sure she doesn’t.” Severus said, walking into the bedroom. Severus’s dress robes were immaculate. He was in all black, including his dress shirt, but then again black was his signature color and he wore it well.

Lucius slid his jacket on and faced his mirror, adjusting cuffs, making sure his jacket was straight, inspecting his waistcoat. 

“For fuck’s sake Lucius, you’re like a woman at times.” Severus glowered from his chair. 

“Appearance is everything Severus.” He said not moving, and fastening the silk black ribbon around his hair. 

“And how would it appear if Miss Weasley knew you spent more time on your hair then she did.” Severus was dripping with sarcasm. 

“Severus, I’m sure she knows I take care of my hair.” Lucius, finally satisfied with his look, turned and took up his cloak.

“Lucius, you are the only man I know who has a hair care regimen.” Severus stood, and adjusted his cloak, as Lucius took up his wand.

“Severus,” he lifted his eyebrows at the blonde man, “fuck you.” Severus smiled as he followed Lucius out of the room.

 

When the knock came at the door, Ginny’s nerves flared up. “Calm down.” Hermione told her. She took a deep breathe and held herself still. 

Hermione opened the door. “Gentlemen, won’t you come in.” She stood aside and smiled as they entered. 

“Hermione, you look beautiful.” Severus complimented her, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. 

“Thank you Severus.” She smiled with feeling. 

“Ginny, you are breathtaking in Slytherin colors.” Lucius told her. 

“Thank you Lucius.” She said furling her brow, wondering how to take his words. She looked at Hermione, but she was just as unsure. Severus and Lucius both saw the looks on the girls, but before they could say anything, Hermione spoke. 

“Well, we will fetch our cloaks and we can be off. Give us a moment, won’t you?” 

Hermione ushered Ginny to the bedroom. “You look great in Slytherin colors, what does fuck does that mean?” Ginny shouted in an angry whisper. “Does he think I did this to pay homage to his house?”

“I don’t know.” She fumbled with the clasp of her cloak. “Alright, a shaky start but lets keep an open mind, we have the rest of the night.” Ginny took another breathe and nodded, calmly walked with Hermione to the front. 

The theater they went to was grand, with all the opulence of high society. Red carpets on the floors and a grand staircase leading to the balcony seats. Gilded chandeliers hung with charmed candles, ushers walked about offering champagne flutes, and cloaks were collected by ladies in matching little black dresses.

“Hermione, do you notice what I notice?” Ginny asked as the men were handing their cloaks to one of the girls. 

“Yes, I do. Every lady here has flowers.” Hermione could tell Ginny was hurt. 

“You’d think if they were serious, that we would warrant flowers.” Ginny tried not to look disappointed, but Hermione could tell she felt less then worthy around the women in view. Ginny rarely received flowers and she considered it only a minor act but it was a traditional one and an important one.

“Ladies, shall we?” They walked up the stairs on the arms of the two Slytherins.

“Lucius, my good man.” Lucius looked over at a portly well dressed man and gave a wave. 

“Mathers.” He called back and continued without stopping. Ginny felt the embarrassment flare up in her cheeks. He didn’t want to be seen with her. Lucius was hurrying them to the box seats that the Malfoys owned. 

When they were seated she met Hermione’s eyes and knew she was thinking the same thing. Lucius didn’t bother introducing his date for the evening, and Severus hadn’t bothered to stop either. They were hurried into the box before they could be seen by too many people. Everyone else was socializing at the bar, enjoying a cocktail in the lounge, or speaking to friends before the show started. Everyone except them. 

Severus got champagne flutes for them and then closed the box curtains, closing them off. The girls were of the same mind set, that they didn’t want anyone to walk by and see them. Both girls were feeling like embarrassments that were being hidden away. 

“Malfoy?” Lucius stood up and peeked out the curtain. 

“Ah, Hastings, I’ve been meaning to speak with you….” He slipped out of the curtain to talk for a moment. Ginny was on the verge of tears. Not only did he leave her to talk business on a date, but he didn’t bother to let it be known that she was his date.

Hermione was equally upset at the treatment of her friend. Severus wasn’t fairing better but at least he was clued in. 

He saw Hermione and Ginny sitting with straight backs and folded arms. This evening was not starting out well. “Excuse me ladies, I’ll let Lucius know the show is starting soon.”

Hermione nodded and smiled as he slipped away. “At least he excused himself.” Ginny said sadly. Hermione nodded but it didn’t make her feel better. “You know if they don’t want anyone to see us, why did they suggest this?” 

“Maybe they felt they felt they had to.“ Hermione said, feeling depressed. “We could make excuses to skip dinner?” She suggested, not wanting to go through a horrible evening or subject Ginny to one as well. 

“No,” she said looking at her friend, “they promised us ballet and dinner, they are going to give us ballet and dinner.” She faced the balcony and focused on the ushers preparing the raise curtain. 

 

“Lucius, curtain is going to rise in a moment.” He said coming up behind his friend. 

“I’ll talk to you this week Hastings.” When he had left, Severus jumped in. 

“I don’t think it’s going well.” Lucius looked worried. 

“What do you mean, nothings happened.” He said. 

“They are in there upset. I think you leaving to talk business didn’t look good, but I have a feeling there’s more.”

“The night has barely started, what more could have happened?“ Lucius looked around for a moment. “Can you use leglimency on one of them?”

“Neither one of them are stupid enough to not notice when someone is trying to sneak into their mind. If they knew I attempted that, they’d hex my bullocks off and you know it.” Lucius had to agree with him. 

“Alright….well, the evening has barely started, let’s see if we can salvage it.” They walked back into the box and shut the curtains.

“Please forgive me for that little interruption, it won’t happen again.” Lucius sat and handed one of the flutes to Ginny. They each raised their glasses in a toast to nothing in particular. While three of them took a sip, Ginny downed hers until it was gone and set the flute on the table before them.

Lucius and Severus shared an expression of disbelief, but Hermione wore a sad face. Ginny rarely drank but when she took a whole glass the way she did, it was proof that her feelings were hurt badly. She was so worried that she wasn’t worthy to be with him and he was showing that she wasn’t. Hermione had a feeling three maybe four people knew she was here with him, but that was because they had been seen, not because they had been introduced. Hurrying them into the box to Ginny meant that he didn’t want to be caught with her by one of his colleagues. 

Hermione laced her fingers and held them in her lap, equally upset. It was her idea to go on this date, and Ginny was suffering for it. She set her glass down and watched the stage. She looked over at Severus when she felt his hand take hers. She gaze him a small smile, but the look on his face showed that he knew she was less then joyful. She let him hold her hand as she looked back at the stage. 

“Who’s performing in this ballet?” Ginny asked. 

Lucius chuckled. “It’s actually a amplified pensieve.” Ginny looked over at him with a pointed look. Ginny had just as much pride as her brothers and to be laughed at when she didn’t understand sophistication was an insult she felt deeply. His smile dropped when he saw her face. 

“A witch or wizard saw the ballet previously,” Hermione jumped in drawing her attention away from Lucius, “the pensive is then charmed to fill the stage.” 

Ginny nodded. “Thank you Hermione.” 

Lucius looked away. She didn’t know how this worked and he ridiculed her for it. He looked over at her. She was sitting with her legs crossed and her hands folded in her lap, watching the stage as the set came into view. He draped an arm around the back of her seat, but she didn’t move. He wanted to hold her hand but he knew she wouldn’t let him. 

“Ginny is upset isn’t she?” Severus whispered in her ear. Hermione looked at him and just nodded with a sad face. He gave her hand a light squeeze as they watched the dancers come on the stage in the opening act. 

“Who is that?” Ginny asked. 

“Rudolf Nureyev.” Hermione answered. 

“And Swan Lake is by who?” She asked. 

“Tchaikovsky.” She said. Ginny nodded and focused on the ballet. She had never been to the ballet and her delight was overshadowing her sadness. She was fascinated by the magnificence. 

“That was so beautiful.” She said during the intermission. 

“I agree, the costumes were phenomenal and the set, oh my goodness.” Hermione allowed herself to bask in the over the top performance. 

“Ladies, lets go down to the common area to stretch our legs shall we?” Severus suggested. 

They walked arm in arm to the lounge area, set up with several bars. “Me and Ginny are going to take a trip to the ladies, we’ll be right back.” 

As the ladies left, Lucius turned to Severus. “Did you see that look she gave me?”

“You laughed at her Lucius.” 

“I know. I shouldn’t have.” She shook his head. “Maybe the good mood she’s in will carry over to the second half.” 

“Malfoy.” He turned and smiled at the face he saw. 

“Mr. Claybourne. How are you man?” Lucius shook his hand, followed by Snape. 

“Fine, just fine, this is Mrs. Belfridge.” He said gesturing to the elegant blonde on his arm. 

“A delight madam.” Lucius said, forming his own opinion of the painted woman. She was wrapped up in a tight gown that was barely containing her breasts. 

Hermione and Ginny approached and stood beside their respective escorts. Ginny waited for an introduction but she waited in vain. “Lucius, what do you think of these flowers. Prime Brazilian bloomed roses.” Claybourne was always one to brag.

“They are lovely indeed.” He commented. 

“Well every lady of quality deserves flowers.” Mrs. Belfridge said, with a smile to Ginny. Lucius followed the woman’s glare to Ginny. He hadn’t gotten her flowers, and now this idiot blonde pointed it out, along with a sharp insult. 

Claybourne saw what had happened and quickly decided to cut in. “Well Lucius, I’ll be in touch, excuse us.” As he walked her away he gave Lucius and apologetic look, which the blonde man understood. He gave Claybourne a slight nod. 

As they walked back to the box for the second half of the ballet, Lucius noticed that every woman in attendance has flowers. Every women with the exception of the two ladies they were with. 

Lucius had no idea how to correct the hole he had sunk into. If he got her flowers now, then it would mean nothing. He couldn’t take back Mrs. Belfridge’s comments, but on the other hand he didn’t know what he could do to make her feel better. He also had a feeling he had fouled up other things as well, but he had no idea what.

Lucius hadn’t been on a date since he was courting his wife. He was out of date with what was expected now. He had to figure out how to get himself out of this mess. He would have to make dinner especially good if he was going to save face. With that comment from Claybourne’s date, Ginny most likely assumed he didn’t think her worth the effort, he had to pull out everything he knew to fix this.


	4. Chapter 4

  
Author's notes: dinner  


* * *

Ginny watched the rest of the ballet on the edge of her seat. When the curtain came down, Hermione let out a gasp. “Ginny!” 

“He died.” She whispered as a tear slid down her cheek. 

“Most ballets end in a tragedy.” Severus said, standing and helping Hermione to her feet.

“It was beautiful, but sad.” She was so caught up in the ending of the ballet that she didn’t notice Lucius had taken her hand and helped her stand. 

“Well, ladies, we have reservations at Maggiano’s.” Hermione smiled. Ginny loved Italian food, maybe the evening wouldn’t be a total loss after all. 

They walked to the entrance hall and waited for their cloaks. Ginny was feeling slightly better from the brilliance of the ballet. She even let Lucius assist her with her cloak.

The restaurant was fabulous, and the girls soaked in the atmosphere. Ginny had never been in a setting of this class and was getting excited. A steward came and took their cloaks, and a host came to escort them to their table. 

Ginny noticed she was getting looks as they walked passed several diners. Hermione saw it as well, and knew that they were curious as to who the widower Malfoy was dining with.

They were brought past the main dance floor and for a moment the girls thought they were going to be seated on the second level of dining space but they were shown to a table in a what looked like a separate room. Ginny looked to both sides and notice they were private dining spaces, with jacquard curtains on each side. Some of the spaces were closed, others were left open so the diners would be able to see the dancing. 

Hermione was impressed. It was far enough away from the other diners that they could talk in peace, but she loved dancing and she would have a fabulous view of it from where they were seated. Ginny was thinking along the same lines until Lucius pulled the curtain closed. She was still on a wave of happiness from the ballet, so she tried not to let her disappointment show. 

She had to smile though when Lucius pulled out a chair for her. It was a chivalrous gesture and one she appreciated. The gesture was completely shot to shit when a waiter appeared. Lucius and Severus went to him and spoke for a moment then returned. 

“He didn’t leave menus?” Hermione asked. 

“We’ve ordered. Lucius and I know the menu by heart.” Severus told her.

“Ginny and I don’t know the menu here.” Hermione informed him, growing angry. She hated it when men ordered for her as if she didn’t know what she wanted. Now it was her turn to be pissed off.

“We ordered something fabulous for you two. You’ll love it.” Lucius said smiling. The smile faded when Hermione and Ginny exchanged a look. He looked over at Severus, but didn’t need occlumency to know that he agreed with the state of the imminent disaster.

The waiter appeared, with four glasses, setting one down before each person. “Excuse me?” Ginny said, getting the waiters attention. “You can take this back.” She told him gesturing to the dark wine. 

“Is it not what you wished madam?” The waited asked wondering if he had gotten the order wrong.

“I’m not partial to merlots, I prefer Chablis.” She told him. 

“I’ll bring you one immediately.” He said then looked to Hermione. “Is yours to order madam? I hope I didn’t get it wrong as well.” He was humble and Hermione felt bad for him. He was obviously taking the blame for the men. He probably knew a fuck up when he saw one.

“No, no you didn’t get it wrong, we just forgot to tell our dates that we prefer white wines as opposed to darks.” 

“We have a nice Chardonnay.” He offered. 

“That would be lovely.” The waiter was off. 

“Hermione forgive me, I didn’t think to ask.” Severus said. Hermione smiled brushing it off. 

“Ginny I apologize as well, I should have asked if you drank dark.” Seeing Hermione’s grace under pressure she smiled as well.

“How did you ladies enjoy the ballet?” Severus asked, trying to get back to something they had enjoyed. Lucius was glad Severus was around. If he had made the mistake of a solo date, it would have been a silent evening. 

“Aside from the ending?” Ginny asked. They shared a chuckle, and the conversation lightened the mood. Hermione loved the ballet and was in awe at seeing a Nureyev performance even if it wasn’t in person. The charms made it seem live and that was good enough for her. 

The waiter interrupted with a floating tray. Plates were set before the girls and Ginny looked at her plate. Lobster and tortellini with a vegetable medley. She raised her eyebrows in surprise. She had never had lobster before. She loved pasta of any kind and the tortellini looked as if it was made from scratch, she was well aware of Lucius staring at her, wondering if, like the wine, he had made another mistake, so she let him sweat for a minute, then looked at him and smiled. His face brightened up immediately. 

“I’ve never had lobster before.” She told him. 

“If you ever have it again it will pale in comparison. The chefs here are gods in the kitchen.” She kept her smile then looked at Hermione who was looking at her own plate. Ginny looked at the waiter who was holding the tray and quickly looked at Hermione’s plate and back at him. He understood the signal immediately and held back. 

Hermione had been served lasagna and beef strips in marinara sauce. It looked fabulous to Ginny but Hermione was a vegetarian and was looking blankly at the plate of death she had been served. Ginny glanced up at Severus and could see the worried look on his face. 

Hermione looked up at the waiter. “Do you have a vegetarian lasagna?” She asked. Severus shut his eyes for a moment. A slightly long moment, but a moment none the less. 

“Yes we do and it’s ready now, it won’t take me a moment.” He took her plate and vanished quickly. 

“Hermione, I….” Severus started. 

“Don’t worry about it, you had no way of knowing I didn’t eat meat.” She said with a smile. Hermione was genuine in her words. People rarely knew about her diet until she went out with them, that was another reason she ordered her own meals. “Really Severus, it’s ok.” She reached out and took his hand giving it a squeeze. 

She hadn’t taken her hand back for a second when the waiter arrive with a plate. Ginny had a feeling since the man knew their dates had fouled up drinks and one order that his tip would be increased if he helped them make an effort to placate the ladies.

“Wow, you are fast.” She said smiling at him. He gave her a bow, and made sure their wine and water was filled then left them to eat. 

Dinner passed pleasant enough with Ginny laughing at herself as she tried to follow Lucius example of cracking lobster claws. The food couldn’t have been better if they had gone to Palermo themselves. Everything was wonderful and Hermione was glad to see Ginny laughing. It was good to see the evening was a total disaster, even if the first part was less then stellar. 

Dishes were soon cleared away and the waiter brought in a desert tray. Ginny, like her brother, had a sweet tooth. Her eyes nearly flew out of her head, and she practically salivated in her seat. The waiter saw the signal a mile away. He moved over to her first and held the tray before her. “Which desert would you like madam?” He asked her. 

Lucius having learned his lesson said nothing and let her chose first. Ginny’s eyes roamed over the tray and she was tempted to ask for it all but controlled herself. She was drawn however to the chocolate mousse and the strawberry cheesecake. Her eyes shifted back and forth between the two. 

Lucius reached out and took them both. “I don’t think she can make up her mind, so she’ll take both.” She smiled at the two small slices in front of her. Lucius took a raspberry tart for himself. 

The waiter moved to Hermione and Severus and held the tray before Hermione. While not too much into sweets like the Weasley clan, Hermione did enjoy a nice desert and opted for the crème brulee. Severus took a chocolate cake. 

“Wait,” Luicus said, “we must have a romantic moment.” He moved his chair closer, and took up her desert spoon. Taking some of the cheesecake, making sure to get a strawberry, he lifted the fork. Ginny took her bite and her eyes rolled back. It was perfection and the sweetness absorbed into her whole mouth. She let out a groan. “That sounds familiar.” Lucius said. 

She let out a shriek and held her napkin over her mouth as she tried to be ladylike while laughing with a mouthful of cheesecake. Severus and Hermione had joined in the laughter. 

While she laughed, Ginny rested her hand on his where he was holding the arm of her chair. He felt his pulse race at the contact. He had managed to overcome the idiocy of ordering for her. Silently thanking the cheesecake gods he fed her a slice of the mousse. She let her head roll back. “Oh yes.” She let out with a louder moan.

“Makes me which I chose the mousse.” Hermione said. 

“Me too.” Severus added, sending the whole table into hysterics. Ginny’s face was as bright as her hair as she again laughed into her napkin. 

They hadn’t taken more then a few bites of desert when they heard the band beginning again after their break. Severus stood immediately and held out an hand, while Lucius followed suit and they left for the dance floor. 

Ginny loved being in his arms. She wondered where this attentive gentleman had been the first part of the evening, but decided not to dwell on it. She loved dancing, and for the moment, gave herself over to her strong partner on the dance floor. 

Ginny was aware of several people watching her. She wondered if Lucius would tell anyone she was here. They knew the name Weasley by reputation, and would know who she was if she was introduced. ‘If’ being the important word. If Lucius was serious about continuing what they had started, then he had to be comfortable with who she was and with being with her. Trying to hide anything they engaged in wasn’t alright with her. She wasn’t someone to be ashamed of and she wouldn’t let him treat her that way. She had pride if nothing else. 

All too soon the dance ended and they walked slowly back to the table. Ginny watched Hermione lean onto Severus as they walked ahead of them. It was easy to see they were as ease with each other and Ginny was glad. To have an intelligent man appreciate her friend was wonderful and she knew Hermione was happy. She hoped it worked out. 

“Lucius?” They stopped as Lucius was approached by a tall older gentleman. She would put him around twenty years older then Lucius. 

“Mr. Rumbold, how are you?” He shook hands with the man and Ginny waited patiently to be introduced, but neither man paid her any attention. They spoke briefly about a man who would be returning to England after being away for two or three years. 

Ginny just kept her arm on Lucius’s and said nothing. She felt like a insect just hanging on to him and being ignored. She felt her heart breaking, but she wasn’t about to interrupt and make him do what he promised. It was his duty to introduce her and he wasn’t. This evening was supposed to be a test after all. 

They spoke for nearly ten minutes, the whole time, Ginny was just standing there being ignored and saying nothing. She felt like crying. She didn’t even need a greeting, and she felt worthless. Lucius didn’t even notice the woman on his arm. She wanted to go home, she needed to leave. She had too much honor and pride to let a man treat her like this. Lucius, in her mind, had failed this test.

After a moment both men said their goodbyes and Lucius led her to the table. The cheesecake and chocolate mousse had lost their appeal. Hermione and Severus were still standing, smiling as they talked. Hermione’s face fell when she saw Ginny’s expression. 

Ginny released his arm the moment she was at the table and went to her seat, picking up her purse. Hermione, who understood easily, picked up her purse as well. Ginny was close to losing it, she recognized the look in her eyes. She had to get the redhead out of here.

“What a lovely evening this has been.” Hermione said to Severus. 

Lucius and Severus looked back and forth from one another. Ginny stayed next to Hermione and averted her eyes, refusing to look at him. Lucius knew the signs and yet again wondered what he had done wrong. He thought things were finally looking up tonight.

“We thought you might like a walk along village gardens, they are in full bloom right now.” Severus said, but Hermione just smiled. She had to get Ginny out of her before she lost her composure. 

“Oh that’s not necessary, we’ve had a lovely time. Ginny, we should get our cloaks.” The two girls walked arm in arm, to the front. 

“What happened?” Severus demanded, wanting to throttle Lucius for whatever fuck up he committed. 

“Fuck if I know!” Lucius shouted in a whisper, just as confused. The waiter showed up to clear their table, and Lucius paid the bill leaving the man a huge tip for his efforts. The waiter had seen the small talk the man had while he ignored the pretty woman he was here with. He shouldn’t have let her stand there while he socialized, but it wasn’t his life. He was just a waiter after all.

 

They approached the house and Hermione unwarded the door. Ginny gave Lucius a half smile and a polite, “Thank you for the ballet and dinner Lucius, it was a lovely evening.” Before Lucius could say a word, she hurried into the house. 

“Thank you for tonight Severus, it was wonderful.” She kissed his cheek, and gave him a smile. He understood why she didn’t say more. She wanted to check on Ginny. 

“I’ll owl you soon.” He said, Hermione nodded and went inside, warding the house and hurrying down the hall. Ginny had thrown herself on her bed and was in a flood of tears. Her eyes were soaked, she was clutching her pillow in her fists and her body shook as she heaved and cried. 

Hermione climbed in the bed and leaned down hugging her friend. “Oh Ginny,” she held onto the redhead as she cried, “Ginny I’m sorry.” She felt her own tears well up. Ginny felt strongly about Lucius, it was obvious and for the evening to go as badly as it did was a curse on her heart. Hermione wished she had never convinced her to accept the date. Maybe just refusing was the better option. 

Ginny let her tears out the rest of the night, crying until she fell asleep, with a tear stained face and pillow. She hadn’t even changed out of her gown. Hermione used her wand and got Ginny into her pajamas and under the covers. A few more charms and her face was clean of make up and her hair free of any pins. 

Walking to her own room she changed and went to bed. She would talk to Ginny in the morning and figure out what happened. Damn Luicus for whatever he did.


	5. Chapter 5

  
Author's notes: man bashing  


* * *

Severus meanwhile was trying to talk to a heavily drunk Lucius. “I don’t know what happened,” he took a drink, “she was happy at dinner,” he took a drink and refilled the glass, “we flirted during desert, she held my hand,” he took a drink, “we danced, Severus.” 

“I saw that part Lucius.” Severus was equally depressed about what had happened. He had hoped to have some more time with Hermione, enough at least to secure a second date. For the meantime he was focused on his friend. He had seen Lucius like this only once before, when he asked Narcissa to marry him and made him wait a week before answering. 

“She held me Severus,” he took a drink, “just like she did at the club,” he took a drink, “it was all going so well.” He downed another drink. 

Severus listened to Lucius rant and drink himself into a stupor, eventually falling asleep on the couch in his lounge. 

Severus sent out an owl before turning in himself. 

 

Hermione woke the next morning and peeked in Ginny’s room. She smiled when she saw Ginny still asleep. The night before had been exhausting. Ginny must have cried for an hour and half straight after they had come home.

She went to the kitchen, to make a big breakfast. It was never a good thing to bury bad feelings with food, but there was nothing better then a man bashing feast over a meal to make a girl feel better.

She had toasted muffins and eggs finished, and was listening to the sausage sizzle when she noticed an owl perched in the window. She let him in, giving him some toast and read the scarp of parchment in this claw.

‘Meet me at Flourish and Blotts at noon. Come alone. SS’

She quickly scrawled out on the bottom of the paper. ‘Will be there. HG’ then sent the owl off again. She looked at the clock. She had four hours to get Ginny talking. She knew Lucius wanted to see Ginny again, and she knew Severus saw it as well. She needed more information. Maybe between her and Severus, they could straighten things out.

Ginny woke up soon and was in a dreadful mood. “Coffee?” She murmured walking into the kitchen. Hermione had it poured and sugared in no time. 

“All right Ginny, let it out. What happened?” She said tucking in. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Ginny said, starting on her own plate. Hermione had heard that before so she said nothing. “THAT SON OF A BITCH OVER ARROGANT INCONSIDERATE INBRED BASTARD PRIMATE!” She screamed out after a second. Hermione would have laughed at the ‘primate’ bit if Ginny hadn’t been so pissed off. 

“So what did he do, come on Gin, get it out of your system. We can’t man-bash without a reason.” She said. 

“Or a beaters bat.” She added. Hermione let out a chuckle. When Ginny heard it she gave in and giggled as well. 

“So, what happened?” She pressed again. 

“Would you like a list?” Ginny said sarcastically. Hermione thought about her agreement to see Severus and got excited.

“Yes, lets make a list.” She ran to her room and grabbed a parchment and quill, then hurried back to the kitchen. Ginny laughed as Hermione wrote at the top, “How To Fuck Up A Date’. “Ok, lets start at the beginning.”

“Well, for starters, the compliment about Slytherin colors was an unusual one. I took extra time with my hair, made sure my make was nice, chose a color that went well with bright red hair, I thought I looked good but he comments on his house colors.” She said. “I still don’t know how to take it.”

“I was wondering about that, did he mean that as a genuine compliment?” She asked as she wrote. Ginny shrugged as she ate. “Ok, we get to the theater and notice everyone has flowers but us.” Ginny nodded.

“Yes, I mean I don’t care about gifts, but every woman in attendance had flowers, so did we not deserve them?” She asked. Hermione had been thinking the same thing. Ginny didn’t put much stake in flowers, but she didn’t like to be thought of as unworthy of anything.

Ginny grew serious. “They didn’t introduce us to a single person in that theater and they rushed us to the box.” Hermione wrote as Ginny spoke. “It made me feel like he was embarrassed to be seen with me.” There was a touch of sadness in her voice and it hurt Hermione to hear it, but then again she felt the same way. 

“Alright, anything else before we left the theater.” Hermione asked. “What about when he left the box?” Ginny nodded. 

“Yes, leaving to discuss business was rude” she took a drink, “and he didn’t even excuse himself. I don’t need politeness?”

Hermione made a note of it. “Yes, he had to have his friend come and get him.” She shook her head. 

“The highlight of that part of the evening was Nureyev’s bum.” Hermione let out a laugh. “Although laughing at me because I didn’t know how the charm worked really hurt my feelings. How was I supposed to know how it was done, I‘m not a regular at theaters and such.”

Hermione nodded, and pushed her now empty plate forward and moved the parchment in front of her. “So, now we are at dinner and things are going ok….”

“Well, being closed off like that made me think again, that he didn’t want to be seen with me.” She said. 

“I didn’t see that.” Hermione said looking up. 

“You didn’t?” Ginny asked earnestly. 

“I think they just wanted privacy.” She said. Ginny thought for a moment then nodded. 

“I suppose your right, I‘ll give them that. But seeing as how they were supposed to be proving that they didn’t care what anyone thought about them seeing us, it wasn’t a very good method. I think I was still feeling insulted from the theater. Ordering dinner for me was a bad thing and he’s lucky I liked the dish.” Hermione nodded. 

“I hate that. There is nothing I detest more then a man who doesn’t let me order my own meal.” She said. 

“I think they picked up on that. Did you see how nervous they were when we gave them that leer?” The girls shared a laugh as the nervousness of the men at that point. 

“Ok, so things were great by this point, but after dancing everything went down the toilet. What happened?”

“We were dancing and it reminded me of the club. When we went back to the table we were stopped by someone he knew.” Hermione watched as she spoke and her face took on a depressive state. “I stood there like a thing on his arm while he talked. He didn’t introduce me, he didn’t say anything about being there on a date, for the whole conversation he had, which was slightly pointless by the way, I didn’t exist.” Her voice had dropped at the end and Hermione knew her feeling had been hurt in the worst way. Being ignored was something nobody like, man or woman, but to be on someone’s arm as his date and blatantly ignored was just horrible. How could Lucius do such a thing?

Ginny had always taken insult for being a Weasley, but insults and teasing she could handle. It was quite another thing to her to be treated as if she didn’t exist. Especially by someone she had been intimate with. She could well understand the tears that had ended the evening.

Hermione knew she was done talking. She was cradling her coffee cup in both hands and staring into it, before she stood.

“I’m going to spend the day do absolutely nothing.”

“Ginny are you sure?” The girl nodded. “I’m going to run to Flourish and Blotts later, do you want me to bring you something from Diagon Alley?” Ginny shook her head and disappeared into her room.

Hermione took the list and stuck it in the pocket of her cloak. After she put the dishes in the sink she went to shower and dress.

 

Severus waited outside the store on a bench, glancing up and down until he saw the young lady he was looking for. Hermione walked up to him and smiled. He opened his arms and kissed her. She heard a chuckle from someone walking by, but she didn’t care. 

“How about tea?” He asked when he broke the kiss. Hermione nodded and the walked to the Three broomsticks. 

After they had settled at a table and ordered tea Hermione jumped right in. “I spoke with Ginny this morning.”

Severus nodded. “How was she last night?”

“She spent the following hour after you took us home crying. And I mean really crying, not letting a few tears fall, she was bawling.” 

Severus rubbed his eyes. “I could see she was upset. Did you find out what happened?”

“Things happened the whole night Severus.” She said. 

“Ok, tell me everything.” Their tea arrived and as Severus added his sugar Hermione took out the list. “You wrote them down?” He asked.

“Severus, when women man bash they make a list when there is more then two reasons.” 

His eyebrows rose. “Man bash?”

“Girl talk Severus.” She handed the list over and sipped her tea. Severus looked at the first item. 

“Green is Lucius’s favorite color.” He said. 

“Be that as it may, Ginny tried very hard to look elegant. She took a lot of time making sure she looked nice and she chose a dress that made her hair stand out and he said nothing about it. She is actually very vain about her hair, because it‘s a brilliant shade, so she dresses to make an eye catching appearance when she can.” 

He nodded and looked at the next item. “Lucius and I realized too late that we didn’t bring you flowers.” 

Hermione felt a little bad about that one. “I really don’t care about flowers to be honest with you, it was more about being the only women at the theater who were given that simple courtesy. It made us feel less then deserving. That comment from the glorified show girl to Ginny didn’t help matters.” 

Severus looked up. “You are deserving Hermione, believe me. I haven’t been on a date of this caliber since just leaving Hogwarts myself, and the only woman Lucius dated seriously was Narcissa. It’s been a long time since me or Lucius has had to make on honest impression on a lady. We are out of practice.” 

“I know. Things like flowers are little things, and me and Ginny can overlook things like that. Honestly.” 

Severus looked back at the list then shook his head again. “I knew it was a bad idea for Lucius to talk to that man. I should have gotten him faster.” 

Hermione had nothing to say, she agreed. “It was rude of Luicus to leave.” 

“I don’t suppose you’d like to hear his defense?” He said. 

“He has one?” She asked lifting an eyebrow.

“Narcissa didn’t mind when he stepped out for a moment as long as she didn’t have to listen to boring talk. It was habit for him to respect her wishes and speak outside the curtain.” It made sense.

“But being with Ginny that night wasn’t a distraction for him?” Severus couldn’t counter what she said. 

He looked at the next point then straight at Hermione. “Lucius was not ashamed to be seen with her.” He said with firmness. 

“It felt like it to me as well as Ginny. Severus we were rushed past people as if you were trying to get us to our seats before we were seen.” She spoke honestly about her feelings. She had to get her point across as well as Ginny’s since she wasn’t there to make it herself. 

Severus felt bad. He had just wanted Hermione to himself. “That wasn’t how I was trying to make you feel.” 

“If you tell me that wasn’t your intention then I believe you, but yes, it seemed like you didn’t want anyone to know we were together that night. I know now that it wasn’t your intention and I believe you.” 

“I’m sorry.” She touched his hand and smiled. “We just wanted you alone.” She gave him a smile.

He looked at the next item. “I can’t speak for Lucius as to why he laughed when she asked about the ballet.” She nodded and sipped her tea. Who knew what Lucius was thinking when he did that. “But I know he felt bad when he saw that it hurt her feelings.”

He looked down at the list again. “I realized the dinner mistake when you to looked at each other. I didn’t know you liked white wine over dark or that you were a vegetarian.” 

Hermione smiled. “It was more about having choices made for me, I don’t like it and neither does Ginny. These are things you pick up when you have been seeing someone for awhile, we haven’t, so I can disregard that, besides you apologized last night and I appreciated that.” He was grateful for her forgiving nature. Any woman at this point would have walked out on him. 

“Hermione this doesn’t sound like Lucius.” She said looking at the last point on the list. “He had a whole conversation and didn’t introduce her? Not approaching anyone is one thing, we wanted time with you alone, but to blatantly ignore her.” Severus frowned. “That’s not something he does.” 

“Ginny didn’t misunderstand anything Severus, she knew what happened.” Hermione was willing to accept that they were not professional daters but outright rudeness was something she would tolerate. Neither would Ginny.

“I’m going to talk to Lucius and find out. You may get a visit from us later.” 

“Severus, what possible reason could he have for ignoring her like that?” Severus’s concern was a good sign. It meant that there had to be an explanation neither had thought of. 

“Just expect us.” She gave in and nodded. “Might I be able to talk you into a second date?” Hermione smiled then let it slip away. “You’re concerned for Miss Weasly right now aren’t you?” 

“Yes, I don’t want to rush off on a second date while she’s at home hurting.” She explained. 

“I understand. Let me see if I can get anything out of Luicus. We might be able to make her feel better.” His face grew serious. “I know he feels something for her. I want him to have it. You’ve seen how they are with each other. He’s finally connected with someone, and I’d hate for them to miss that. Besides after the dress rehearsal, the next one should go perfectly.” 

Hermione chuckled nodded. “Yes, I agree. It was my idea to accept and it ended so horribly. Oh Severus I had such high hopes for that date, and it was just awful for her. ” 

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they walked out to the street. “I know, so did I. It was great seeing Lucius happy for once. My own company was quite impressive as well.” She grinned up at him. 

“Well after a few hurdles I found the escort I had to be quite a gentleman.” When they got to the apparation point, Severus held her hands in his. 

“We’ll see if we can help out these two but I would at least like a confirmation that I can have another date.” 

“I’d like that Severus.” He smiled and they shared a gentle kiss. “I have a feeling I’ll see you soon.” She nodded and apparated away. A moment later he vanished as well, right into Malfoy Manor.


	6. chapter 6

  
Author's notes: talking to ginny  


* * *

Lucius listened to the list with a clear head thanks to the potion Severus had left behind. He felt like a fool as one by one he checked off in his head things he was never used to doing. He’d have to beg on his hands and knees for another date. It wasn’t until the last item that he gave any other expression. 

“I didn’t ignore her.” He said standing. 

“Did you introduce her?” Severus asked. 

“No.” He said standing to his full height and retrieving his cloak. 

“Why not?” 

“The man who stopped me was Rumbold.”

“I see.” Severus said, suddenly understanding everything. He followed Lucius out of the manor. They apparated to the small house and knocked on the door. 

Hermione answered and with a knowing smile stepped aside and allowed them in. “Gentlemen.” 

“Miss Granger, I would like to speak with Miss Weasley if I may?” Lucius was the pillar of politeness, but there was something else to him this evening, and Hermione couldn’t pinpoint it. 

“She’s in her room, on the right side, end of the hall.” Lucius gave her a small nod and turned. 

“Well?” She said turning to Severus. 

“Sit down, this takes some explaining.” 

Lucius walked into the bedroom and found her sitting on a small desk, writing something on a parchment. She looked up and her face went blank. “I didn’t expect you to come here.” She said quietly. 

“Ginny, I think some things need to be explained.” He said taking a step in. 

“I don’t need explanations Luicus.” She said not moving. 

“I need to explain. It seems that some opinions have been formed based on my behavior and I would like to address them.” Ginny looked aside and smirked. 

“Lucius I don’t have time for this right now….” She stopped when he stepped forward. 

“I know you have been hurt, and I feel guilty because of that. Allow me at least to address them and apologize as needed. Then you can throw me out on my ass.” Ginny almost laughed but didn’t. She took her wand and conjured a chair from a small table. She moved her own so she was facing him. She crossed her legs and crossed her arms. 

“Alright. I’ll listen.”

“Shall we start then with item one on your list.” He said calmly. Ginny blushed. 

“I didn’t know she was going to show that to anyone.” 

“Well, yell at her later. For now I believe you took exception to my comment of your dress.” She raised an eyebrow. “I happen to love green and it did look phenomenal. I had thought we were past house rivalries that you would be insulted by what I said.” 

“Not insulted really, just confused. It seemed you like the color rather then how I looked in it. I made an effort to look good.” 

“Make no mistake, I did love how you looked. You were quite enchanting.” 

“You might have said that.” 

“Ginny, it has been some time since I’ve had to compliment a lady like this. Which leads me to point two. Flowers.” 

She shook her head. “That really shouldn’t have been on there. Getting gifts and things like that is nonsense and doesn’t matter.” 

“Regardless, you were hurt at being the only one there without them weren’t you?” She gave a nod and looked down. “I’m sorry to use the same excuse, but I haven’t had to buy flowers for a long time. Narcissa was allergic. I bought her flowers for our Yule Ball and she nearly ended up in the hospital wing with sinus pressure.” 

Ginny let out a chuckle. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize.” 

“I have been anti flowers for most of my youth and my whole marriage, but it’s no excuse. It was foolish of me not to have paid more attention to details like this. I didn’t even realize it until the dragon lady‘s comment. I cannot apologize for her, but I can apologize for me.” She nodded and smiled in her sweet way. To Luicus things were looking good. 

“You mentioned also being rushed up to the box and hidden from view.” She looked away but her smiled had vanished. “Severus and I wanted time with you alone, we wanted privacy. You were ours for the night.” 

She looked back at him. “Then why….”

“Why did I talk business the way I did? That was rude of me and I apologize. Narcissa hated hearing business, so I made a habit of stepping outside for a moment to say what I had to say and then rejoined her. I’m sorry Ginny, it was twenty plus years of being trained the way she wanted me that I had no reason to change before now.” 

Ginny looked down and them up. “Alright Lucius, I can forgive that. I suppose she was used to it.” 

“I made the effort not to bore her with business talk, I guess I had assumed you would want the same thing. It had nothing to do with not wanting to be seen with you. I thought I was taking your thoughts into consideration.” 

“I understand,” she said, “and if you thought you were taking my feelings into consideration then thank you.” She had shifted her position and was still sitting with crossed legs but had dropped her hands in her lap. She did however lean forward more and was facing him fully. 

“As for dinner, Severus and I were raised to consider ordering for women to be gentlemanly behavior. Maybe the age gap has something to do with it, Ties now are a bit different. We were making an effort then, it was just the wrong one.” 

“I appreciate your trying to be a gentleman with me, and I suppose if we had been a couple who knew each others tastes, then I might be fine with you ordering. Maybe that’s just something that comes with longevity?” 

Lucius nodded. Ginny was a talker. She liked discussing things and finding the solution. His wife had been a woman of action, so Lucius had to do something for her to know that he was sorry for anything. With Ginny he had to talk to her. It was different having to explain himself like this, to list out his thoughts, but he would get used to it. 

“I suppose it does, and I’m hoping that we will have the chance to develop that longevity.” 

She leaned back in her chair and looked away. “Lucius I don’t think….”

“I wasn’t ignoring you Ginny.” She looked him in the eye. “I know that’s why you wanted to go home right away. The last point on your list.” Ginny looked away, hurt and felt like crying but she held her composure. Lucius moved his chair closer and leaned forward. “I didn’t introduce him to you because of who he was, not because I was ashamed of you.” 

“I don’t understand.” She said.

“His name is Thaddeus Rumbold. He stopped me on purpose. Any other time and he would have just let me walk by. He has a rivalry of sorts with your father, they never see eye to eye.” Ginny listened intently. “Rumbold has notorious views on women and no doubt seeing you on my arm was enough to send him into cardiac arrest.” 

“What does me being with you have to do with my father? Even if they don’t agree on anything?”

“It’s a bit more then that. Your father has a reputation for not caring about money.” She nodded. It was something she and her brothers grew up with. “Everyone knows he works where he enjoys working, money is a second priority.” Again she nodded. “Rumbold thinks most women view a man by how much money he has. The more money he has the better catch he is. He thinks all women in one form or another are golddiggers.” 

“That’s not true.” She said angrily. 

“I know that, and to have the daughter of a man who makes it known he doesn’t see money as important, on the arm of a wealthy man made his point.” 

“I wasn’t with you for that!” She looked outraged. 

“I know this Ginny. He stopped me hoping he might get an introduction, thereby giving him the chance to say something cutting to you. He has a way with words, and a talent for twisting what people say. You were standing there, did you hear the conversation we had, it was meaningless and went nowhere?” 

Ginny looked away again. “No, I was too upset to pay attention to most of it. I heard about a man who was returning after some trip. When I wasn’t introduced I was too hurt. I spent the time trying to keep control.” 

Lucius nodded. “Now that I have heard what you have to say, I can understand how you felt. The man he spoke of was a suit maker. Me and Rumbold used to buy our suits from the same man. He was making small talk Ginny. Nobody stops an acquaintance in a restaurant to talk about a tailor. If you had paid attention to his face you would have seen the glance he gave in your direction. He was heated that I didn’t introduce you. The only reason he stopped me was to get a chance to put a woman in her place.” 

Ginny looked back at him as he continued. “I was not going to let him try to cut you apart. He would not get the chance from me and he knew it. By the time we parted company he was give me a killing glare.” He fell silent as Ginny absorbed what she had heard. 

Looking back she only said. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“To be honest I had planned to explain it to you on the walk home. I didn’t think it was that big of an issue since you didn’t know him, but then again I didn’t see just how hurt you were by it. I thought dinner had gone so well and dancing was wonderful. If I had seen how it affected you, I would have said something to you right then and there, but I guess I’m used to people who don’t think about it.” 

“It was a hex on my pride Lucius. To think that I was not even worthy to be addressed.” Her voice was soft now, and Lucius took it as a good sign. 

“Ginny,” he moved closer and took her hand, “it has been some time since I’ve had dated and had to make that much of an effort, I’m not good at it.” She smiled at him, knowing it was hard to admit. “I would like the chance to make it up to you.” 

“I don’t know.” She said, but Lucius had hope. She hadn’t pulled her hand away. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek gently then pulled away. 

“No pressure, I won’t forget details, I’ll make sure you have everything, and I promise Ginny nothing will go wrong this time, because we‘ve learned from all the mistakes.” She still stayed silent, but her eyes were shifting across the room thinking. “We can go with Severus and Hermione again. If something goes wrong you can man bash us in the ladies all you want.” 

Ginny let out a laugh. “Where did you hear that term?” 

“Severus told me.” He admitted.

“So I man bash with Hermione, she goes to Severus and Severus goes to you?” He nodded at her. 

“I personally think they are plotting. Do you see how well they get along?” Ginny had to smile at him.

“I’m happy for Hermione.” She said. 

“I’m sure she’d like to be happy for you too.” Lucius whispered, still holding her hand. “Just one more chance Ginny that’s all I ask. If I make rubbish of this one I won’t ask you for another, I promise.” She looked back at him. He had the most gorgeous eyes she had ever gazed in. A wonderful grey. She couldn’t help but remember looking into them as they fucked. 

“I’ll agree if I can request one thing.” 

“Anything.” He said.

“Let me deal with anyone who wants to have words. You’d be surprise at how I can hold myself with insults. I thank you for not wanted me to hear it, but I like the option of speaking for myself rather then mistaking it for something hurtful.” She said earnestly.

“Alright.” He agreed.

“And one more thing.” She said smiling, He lifted an eyebrow. She leaned in closer. “Wear your hair down this time.” He smiled with his whole face. He leaned in and kissed her. She didn’t refuse him, but he could tell she was nervous. He had found out through Severus that she had cried that night and he felt like shit because of it. For all her tough exterior she had a heart and he had wounded it. He made himself promise that this next chance he got he would make the most of it. 

“One more thing.” She said pulling away for a moment.

“How many one more things are you going to ask for?” He joked.

“This isn’t a request, just a question. Why did you laugh at me when I asked about the ballet?”

“I honestly thought Miss Granger had told you how it worked.” He said with such sincerity, that she knew he was being truthful. Ginny hoped this next date went well.


	7. chapter 7

  
Author's notes: another date  


* * *

The men left having secured the upcoming Friday for their date. Lucius was glad, he intended to make sure she had every reason to continue seeing him, and he had the next several days to plan for it. 

Since Christmas was little more then a month and half away, the yuletide plays and ballets were beginning. Severus and Lucius obtained tickets for The Nutcracker. Lucius thought a lively show was a good start. 

“She did like Swan Lake you know.” Severus said. 

“Yes I know, but it didn’t end the way she wanted.” Lucius countered. “Nothing depressing Severus, no death.” It would take place in the same theater they had attended before, in the Malfoy box. Lucius made arrangements to have a bottle of white wine chilled and waiting. 

Lucius and Severus had stopped by the florist and ordered arrangements. They weren’t huge as he had seen some ladies carrying but the grouping they chose were unique to the ladies they were being given to and with special meaning. 

Lucius made sure his suit was pressed and ready. He even took extra care with his hair, since Ginny had asked him to wear it down. 

He was less nervous this time around. He knew what he had done wrong the first time and now that he had a second chance he was confident. 

 

Ginny was having second thoughts about the night, as she and Hermione again went through the ritual of dressing and preening. “Maybe this was a mistake?”

“Ginny stop worrying. This night will be good, Lucius will make sure. Now that he knows what went wrong can you blame him for not letting that man have an opportunity?” 

“No, I don’t blame him for that, all he had to do was tell me but I understand that part.” She said, fiddling with her shoes. 

“Than what are you worried about?” She asked, taking a last look in the mirror. Hermione had opted for a slinky red number with a tight halter top and bare back down to her waist. The long skirt was layers of ruffled red fabric and, as she was partial to the effect, it flowed when she walked. Her hair was gathered in a French twist that made her back look even more sleek. Hermione was smoking hot tonight. 

“What if everything they do tonight is just because of that stupid list? I mean they may only do it because we complained.” She said securing her shoes and standing, making her way to the mirror. Ginny had chosen ivory tonight. The corded straps could be worn off the shoulder or on, but tonight Ginny wore them off. The tight bodice and the slim skirt down to her ankles showed off a toned figure. Ginny’s hair was left down and fell around her shoulders in bright flames. The red and the ivory looked wonderful. Ginny wasn’t much for jewelry but tonight she had on a thin silver chain around her neck. With the bare shoulders Hermione insisted she needed an accent piece and as she looked at the result, she agreed. 

“Ginny, of course they are doing this because of the list. They know we were hurt and you were insulted and they jumped at the chance to fix it, so let them.” Hermione told her, taking the girl by the shoulders.

A knock on the door drew their attention away. Ginny found her purse on the bed. “Let them in, I have to get my purse settled.” Hermione took hers and went to the front room. Ginny gathered her wand, a mirror, lipstick and compact. With one last look in the mirror she turned and went to the front. 

Lucius was standing there as she asked with his hair unbound. She smiled at him and his eyes took in her form. As Severus and Hermione spoke quietly he approached her. “You look beautiful Ginny.” She smiled at him. “I mean it, you look so beautiful. This shade looks perfect on you.” 

“Thank you Lucius.” She grinned and took his flowers. “They are beautiful.”

“They have a meaning you know.” She looked down at the white tulips in bloom. They were bundled together in a long white satin ribbon. “White tulips stand for forgiveness.” 

She looked down and smiled feeling her heart melt. “Thank you Lucius, that means a lot to me.” He smiled, glad she liked them. As he turned to take her cloak she looked at Hermione’s flowers. She was holding an arrangement of red carnations. 

Cloaks on and flowers in hand they apparated away to the same theater. Yuletide decorations were up and the ivory and red of the ladies fit right in. Ginny felt even more glamorous this time then last time. Lucius and Severus took their cloaks to the attendant. 

“What do red carnations mean?” She asked quickly. 

“Admiration.” She said. Ginny smiled. The other ladies in attendance had huge arrangements, taking a whole arm and shoulder, sometimes more, but Hermione and Ginny were more then touched by the thought put into theirs. 

“We have champagne waiting in the box for us.” Lucius told them. Arm in arm they began a leisurely walk up the stairs pausing so the girls could admire the charmed decorations that graced the theater. 

As they approached the box, they heard a voice. “Snape, is that you?” Severus turned his head. 

“Hanley. How are you man?” He extended a hand to a rotund man packed into dress robes.

“Fabulous Snape, just fabulous. You remember my wife.” He gestured to the woman at his side, just as round as he was, but she had a welcoming smile. 

“Yes, of course.” He gave her a bow. “This is Miss Granger. Hermione, this is Douglas and Henrietta Hanley, old schoolmates from Hogwarts.”

“Pleased to meet you. Which house?” She asked. 

“Ravenclaw, the both of us. A pleasure Miss Granger.” 

“Hanley, you remember Lucius Malfoy don’t you?” Severus asked him. 

“Indeed I do, a pleasure as always Lucius.” He reached out a hand. 

“Douglas,” he greeted, “this is Miss Weasley.” He introduced. Hanley’s face took on surprise. 

“Arthur’s daughter?” He asked her. 

“Yes.” Ginny told him with a smile. 

“A fine man your father.” He said taking her hand. 

“Thank you sir.” The man was likable and very much a man on pride. Ginny could tell that not only was his suit tailor made to fit his massive form but it was made of expensive material. He was successful in whatever it was that he did.

“Well, we are on our way to our box, so we shall leave you to gentlemen to this charming ladies.” Henrietta said. Hermione and Ginny had to laugh. This was a woman who knew what other women wanted. 

With their goodbyes, the two couples entered the box again. Ginny and Hermione noticed the set up had changed. Instead of four chairs, there was two loveseats and a small table with the wine and glasses. 

“Severus, why don’t you do the honors.” Lucius told him as he took the glasses and set them out. Within moments Severus had popped the cork and the flutes were filled. 

They sipped as Ginny and Hermione marveled at the set below. This ballet was much more elaborate and it was live, so the set would be changed with magic. Hermione couldn’t wait to see the magical adaptation to a muggle show.

As the show began they settled into their seats. Ginny snuggled under Lucius’s arm, letting him take her hand in his lap. His thumb brushed back and forth over the back of her hand. She reached up with her other hand and brushed her fingers along the hand at her shoulder. 

During an especially touching dance sequence, Lucius lifted her hand and kissed it. Ginny looked up at him. His face was a hair away. The music and ballet faded away and for a moment she was back in front of the pixie tree with Lucius. 

Lucius dropped his face just a inch, giving her a chance to refuse, but she didn’t. Ginny lifted her lips and titled her head back. It was the sweetest kiss Lucius could remember, even more so then the fist one she had given him that night. 

He didn’t pressure her or deepen the kiss. He kissed her and raised his head, giving her a smile. She dropped her head on his shoulder and tilted her body towards him. He cradled her close. 

This, Ginny thought, is how a ballet should be enjoyed. Being held by a handsome man. The first half ended and an intermission was called.

“Shall we stretch our legs?” Severus asked. 

“Actually I need to use the ladies.” Hermione said. 

“I do too.” Ginny added. The men showed them to the facilities and waited outside for them. 

“Ok Gin, this is much better you have to admit.” Hermione asked as she was washing her hands. 

“Yes, yes I know.” Ginny said touching up her makeup. “This is what I wanted the first night.” 

Hermione faced her. “Well, we have it now.”

“You are starting something with him aren’t you?” The redhead didn’t need to ask. It was obvious.

“Yes.” She said with a smile. “I was hoping you would be able to have something with Lucius too. He cares about you Ginny. Otherwise why would he go to all this trouble to correct the first horrible date.” Ginny could only smile. 

“We’ll see where things lead.” She said. Hermione smiled and they left to find the men. 

The second half of the ballet was just as wonderful. Lucius and Ginny spent the time caressing hands and cuddling in the seat. Ginny had glanced over at Hermione and Severus at one point and caught them in a heavy snog. Ginny felt her heart lifted for her friend. 

Lucius lifted her hand again and this time kissed the inside of her wrist. She flattened her hand against his face and caressed his cheek with her thumb. He looked in her eyes and Ginny couldn’t help herself. “This is a wonderful night Lucius, thank you.”

“Thank you for giving me another chance.” He whispered back to her. She was touched by his honesty, and leaned in for a kiss. This time she pulled him closer and deepened the kiss herself. As he leaned forward, his hair kissed her face. 

She wove her hands in the silken threads and gave herself over to his lips, feeling her whole body warm up. 

COUGH, COUGH The came apart and looked up to see an usher. “Would you like another bottle Mr. Malfoy?” He asked. 

“No, thank you.” The man left and after a few giggles from both women, they finished the rest of the ballet. Ginny was riveted at the opulence and ending. 

“A much better outcome.” Hermione said grinning. 

“Yes, no one died, unless you count the rat.” Ginny agreed as she took her purse.

“It was a mouse.” Severus told her. 

“Anything that has that much attitude is a rat.” She countered drawing laughs from the others. 

“Well then, shall we? Dinner awaits.” Lucius offered his arm to Ginny, while Severus followed suit with Hermione. Ginny hoped dinner went just as good.


	8. chapter 8

  
Author's notes: dinner  


* * *

Dinner as a high class restaurant in Wiltshire. Similar to the last one, but not strictly Italian, this restaurant carried a wider variety, but specialized in seafood. Luicus thought that since she enjoyed the lobster so much, this might be a good choice. 

They were seated at a table on the main floor but close to one of several fish tanks the restaurant used to create the ambiance in the atmosphere. It gave them a measure of seclusion without being closed off. He enjoyed the privacy a curtained table offered but knowing Ginny didn’t want to feel shut away, he had made other arrangements. 

Again Ginny felt elation at having her chair held out for her. Only a find upstanding British gentleman knew such manners, and Lucius was embodying them all tonight. He truly was making up for the previous disaster.

Ginny and Hermione couldn’t help but smile as four menus were presented to them. “Would you like something from the bar?” The waiter asked. “I’ll have a vintage red,” Lucius told him then looked at Ginny, “and a chablis?” She nodded and smiled at him. 

“I’ll have a merlot,” Severus told him, “Hermione?” He said looking at her. 

“Do you have a rose wine?” She asked. The waiter nodded and left them to select from the menus. 

Hermione and Ginny looked at the menus and then at each other. “Is something wrong ladies?” Lucius asked. 

“Lucius, there are no prices on this menu.” Ginny told him. 

“That’s the way they do it here.” She looked a little unsure. “Order whatever you like.” At her look he smiled. “Anything you want, you can have.” 

She looked down and Severus and Lucius exchanged a smile as the girls concentrated on the choices.

The waiter returned with their wine and took orders. Lucius had the salmon and soup. Severus selected the grilled chicken and Caesar salad. Hermione chose Greek salad and vegetable stew, Ginny selected the hard-shell crab and soup. 

Again the conversation was dominated by the ballet. Ginny had taken a liking to the dance and loved the two she had been to. Because there was less tension during this date, their meals were picked at and not completely consumed. While the food was delicious, they were far too occupied this time to eat much. 

Ginny was on a high. Things were going perfectly, and this was the kind of caliber of date she wanted. Her normal dates consisted of picnics and walks and dinners, which with the right man she loved. But it wasn’t that often that a girl had the chance to experience this kind of finery and high class.

She caught Lucius looking at her and she smiled. It was a brilliant smile and he felt it to his very soul. 

“Lucius.” They looked up to see a young man. Dark blond hair, devoid of any product but fell in prefect order on its own accord. He had green eyes and strong masculine features. He was dressed in robes equal to Lucius’s own. He was a very handsome man, but the malicious smirk on his face all but killed any attractiveness he may have had.

While Severus remained seated and glared at the man Lucius stood and offered a hand. “Nereus. A joy as always.” Even though he spoke it the rest of the table knew he didn’t mean it. 

Nereus looked at Ginny pointedly, but she just kept her serene smile and she looked up at him from her seat. “And who is this young lady?” 

“Nereus Sundersun, this is Ginny Weasly.” As she stood, he continued. “Ginny this is Nereus Sunderson, a business associate I was once acquainted with.” His tone that the partnership was now over was unmistakable. 

“Mr. Sunderson I’m pleased to meet you.” She offered a hand. Nereus made a dramatic show of leaning down to kiss her hand.

“A pleasure indeed Miss Weasley.” He didn’t release her hand, so Ginny made a show herself of removing her fingers from his. 

“Thank you Mr. Sunderson.” She sat back down again, smiling at Hermione. Hermione had seen the display and looked at Severus. Through leglimency she let him no she had no wish to meet him. He gave her a nod and reached out to held her hand. 

“Severus, good to see you again.” Severus merely nodded without saying anything. The two men stared at each other. Until Severus had enough he stood and held out a hand to Hermione. 

“Would you like to dance?” She took his hand and they walked to the dance floor. 

“A brilliant idea, Miss Weasly I’m sure Luicus wouldn’t mind if I led you on a turn of the dance floor.” He held out a hand but Ginny merely stared at it.

“I would mind Mr. Sunderson, I’m here with Lucius tonight and I wish to dance with him so if you will excuse us.” She held out a hand to Lucius who took it and led her to the dance floor. 

“The bullocks that man has.” She said when they began swaying to the music. 

Lucius gave a chuckle. “Now you know why Severus didn’t say anything to him. The two have a passionate dislike for one another.” 

“Dislike is one thing but he didn’t have to behave that way in front of you. Being as ass when a lady is alone is something me and Hermione have dealt with, I’ve never seen a man with the brass to do it in front of a date. To assume I would dance with him is another thing I hate. Even if I was here alone, you ask someone to dance, you don’t assume they will.”

“He has a distinct bastardish nature about him.” He pulled her closer. “You handled him well my darling.” 

Ginny blushed. “Am I your darling?” She asked. 

“I see you as my darling.” She rested her cheek on his shoulder and moved slowly with him. 

Dancing with Lucius was true magic in it’s most natural form. They were back at that first night, dancing in the club. His body was firm and strong and Ginny couldn’t help but remember how it felt above her, thrusting his body into hers. She gave his shoulder a squeeze. 

“This is divine Lucius. You’ve made this a fabulous night for me.” She whispered in his ear. 

“It doesn’t have to end here.” He titled his head, kissed her cheek, and whispered, “Would you like to come to Malfoy Manor for a drink. I’d love to dance with you in my lounge.” 

She thought for a moment. She had a feeling Hermione wouldn’t mind. Looking over at her friend she saw Hermione’s and Severus’s lips locked together. She had to smile to herself. She looked back to Lucius, “I’d love to.” 

Lucius smiled and led her back to the table when the music ended. They were joined by Severus and Hermione a moment later. “Severus, Ginny is joining me at the manor for a drink.” 

Severus put an arm around Hermione’s shoulder. “We are off to Spinner’s End for a drink ourselves.” 

“Gentlemen, will you give us a moment in the ladies before we go?” Hermione said, reaching for Ginny who took the cue immediately. 

“Of course, we’ll take care of the bill and fetch our cloaks. We’ll meet you at the host podium.” The girls hurried off to the ladies and headed for the mirrors. Touching up makeup as they talked. 

“Severus invited me while we danced and I just couldn’t say no.” She said. 

“I know what you mean, I think they may have planned it because Lucius asked me while we dance as well.”

“Could you believe that tosspot earlier?” Hermione said packing away her makeup. 

“Lucius said he and Severus hate each other.” She said facing her and folding her arms. 

“Severus told me on the dance floor. He flatters women and gives them every gift and courtesy known to man and when he finally sleeps with them, he moves on, practically ignoring them if they meet again. He even tells his friends what they are like. Severus thinks that’s foul treatment of ladies and he can’t stand the man.” 

“I agree, no gentleman would kiss and tell.” She gathered her purse and faced Hermione again. “So I’ll see you when I see you. I honestly can’t say if I’m going home tonight.” Ginny told her. 

“Ginny,” Hermione took her shoulders, “I can honestly say that I have no plans on going home tonight.” The girls burst out laughing and left the ladies lounge. They hadn’t gotten out the door two feet when Nereus Sunderson blocked their path. 

“Ladies. I trust you had a pleasant evening.” He said giving them a sinister grin. 

“Yes, a very pleasant one thank you.” Ginny said with a smile. 

“Then might I interest any of you in a nightcap before you retire?” He offered looking back and forth from one to the other. The odiousness of the man was sickening. It seemed as if he would be satisfied with whoever took him up on his offer.

“They’ve been offered a nightcap and they’ve accepted.” He turned and faced Severus Snape. “Now move and allow them to leave.”

He moved slowly aside and the girls joined their respective men. They pushed the pompas ass out of their minds and let the men assist with their cloaks. Hermione and Ginny hugged and kissed goodbye then each couple vanished with a loud crack to their separate destinations.


	9. chapter 9

  
Author's notes: hermione and severus's night  


* * *

When Hermione appeared on the dark road she smiled and held Severus’s hand. “Severus did you see how happy she was? Ginny was just overjoyed tonight.” 

He walked her along the street toward his small house. “Yes, Lucius more then made up for several mistakes.” They approached a small house and walked in when Severus unwarded it. 

His house was crammed with books on every conceivable subject. It was obvious that the small house had been rearranged to be a huge office or library. To Hermione it was welcoming, and she longed to examine each and every copy, but she didn’t. 

She looked to Severus who opened a door and held it for her. She entered and saw his bedroom decorated in dark woods and black bed sheet. He took her cloak and hung it on a wall. Taking her shoulders from behind he leaned in and whispered, “I’ll be back in a moment.” With a kiss on her neck he left the room. 

Hermione set her purse on his dresser and walked to the fireplace. With a flick of her wand she ignited a blaze and warmed the room instantly. She looked at the picture frames on his mantle. One of him holding an infant, swaddled in a white blanket. The child had either no hair or was very blonde. Severus was younger in this photo. 

She moved to the next one. Severus was young, very young and beside him smiling just as eagerly was an very young Lucius Malfoy. No doubt it was taken during their Hogwarts days. 

She moved to the next frame. He was standing beside Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy on their wedding day. She smiled. The two men were looked to be as close as her Ron and Harry were. 

She moved back to the first photo. “Draco when he was a day old.” She turned and saw Severus enter. 

“I thought as much.” She said. “Are you his godfather?”

Severus nodded, handing her a glass. She took a sip and placed it on the mantle. Severus followed suit and took her hand in his, placing a kiss on each one. 

She looked up at him and lifted her lips as he leaned down. Kissing her gently, he held her face in his palms. She had the softest skin imaginable and Severus found himself thanking the divine feminine for her acceptance of him. 

“You are a rare beauty Hermione.” She smiled at his compliment and took his hand leading him to his bed. She settled him on his bed sitting down comfortably while she took a step back. Reaching down she took her shoes off. 

Lifting her foot she placed it on his knee and pulled her skirt up. Severus watched as she reached under the fabric and slid her stocking down her leg and off her foot. 

She repeated the motion with her other stocking, then reached up for the clasp at her neck. With a pull it came free and dropped to her waist. She went bra less because of the bareback and Severus felt his heart speed up at the sight of those fabulous breasts he had sampled not too long ago. 

Turning around she slid her hands into the waist of her dress and pushed it past her hips letting it fall to the floor in a pool of red at her ankles. She turned and faced him. 

“You’ve been knickerless the whole night?” He asked as she looked at her neatly rimmed curls. She nodded and pulled the charmed pin from her hair letting it fall to the ground as well. 

With a shake of her head, her hair fell in waves about her shoulders. Stepping out of her discarded dress she walked over to him. Crawling on his bed she moved slowly so he could see every inch of her as she moved. 

He reached up and ran his fingertips along the back of her leg, and up to her ass, tracing the curvy form. 

She turned and settled herself, behind him on her knees. She pressed her breasts against his back as she hugged his shoulders. Tilting his jaw up she kissed his cheek. She loved to hear his breathing in and out. 

Reaching in front of him, she unfastened his buttons but stopped when she felt his hand cover hers. He stopped and removed his clothing as slowly as she did. He was already hard at the sight of Hermione naked and sitting in his bed waiting for him to fuck her. 

He stood before her naked, letting her look at him as he approached. Severus was a true specimen on man. He was hard and angled, scared in a few places but not ashamed of his body at all. 

He climbed over her and with a hand on her breastbone, eased her on her back, feeling her heart beating strongly. He brought his hand down her body, over her stomach and her patch of curls, up her succulent thigh and around her ankle. It was like touching the finest silk every spun. 

“You are a divine creation Hermione.” Even as comfortable as she was with him she blushed at his compliment. “Did I embarrass you?”

“No, it’s just that no one has ever said something like that to me before.” She admitted. Severus kissed his way down her leg until he got to the juncture at her thighs. Delving deeply, he feasted on her, tasting every fold and crevice until Hermione was thrashing about in conniptions. 

She was delicious, a just reward for his gentlemanly treatment tonight, and he partook in her like s starved man. Hermione let herself go and opened up beneath him, like a wanton. “Oh Severus, you are a master…..” She cried out as she approached her release. 

He felt his ego rise as he pleasured her. Severus got off on hearing women cry out in ecstasy over something he was doing. A real man knew how to satisfy a woman. He prided himself on that particular ability. 

He felt her thighs under his hands beginning to tremble. “Severus… Severus…” She chanted, when she began to tighten up he rose and slammed his cock into her. She cried out as he thrust and rubbed her clit. She squeezed him and flooded his cock with her cum. 

“That’s one.” Severus said as he began moving in and out of her slowly. She had settled from her first orgasm and let herself enjoy him. Severus moved slowly, with deliberation making sure she felt him deeply. “Wrap your legs around me Hermione, I like to feel your skin.” 

She lifted her legs and locked her ankles at the small of her back. He caressed her thigh as he moved, squeezing the suppleness. Her softness cradled his body as she welcomed him inside. 

“I told you it didn’t have to be a one night stand Hermione didn’t I?” He asked her. 

“Yes. Severus you did.” She told him, pulling his body closer, as he kissed along her neck. 

“And it won’t be, will it? We will see more of each other I think.” He said sucking her earlobe. 

“Yes Severus we will.” She told him, giving in to his passionate kiss. Severus devoured her mouth as his body moved with hers. 

“Do you see how we are together, how we fit,” he said thrusting deep, “do you see how we connect? It can always be like this.” He told her in between kisses. 

“Yes Severus, I can.” She told him returning her kisses. He rolled over bringing her above him. He held her hips and she thrust over him. 

She threw her head back and let her body take over, giving in to the feelings. Severus admired the view he had. Her nipples were hard and her areolas puckered. Her hips seemed to move independently of her torso as she took him into her body. 

She looked down at him and her eyes filled with lust. She rolled her hips slowly watching Severus’s eyes vanish behind his lids as his let his head roll from side to side.

She enjoyed seeing him in this state of bliss. Rolling her hips in wide circles, she held his shoulders and watched him bite his lower lip and groan. The veins in his neck stood out as he arched his head back. She ran her fingers down his jaw and neck, tracing his Adam’s apple.

“I love touching you Severus.” She said into his open lips. He reached down and held her ass in his hands, feeling her flex as she moved. She ran her hands along his arms and shoulders as she kissed him. 

“You can touch me anytime you wish.” He told her arching his hips upward into her. Hermione threw herself to the side, taking him with her until he was on top of her again. Hugging him with her arms and legs, she breathed into his ear as he plunged into her again and again. 

Her body shifted under him as he neared his peak. Hermione held him close, chest to chest, feeling his heart beat with hers. “Severus….Severus….” She chanted. 

He kept plunging, harder and faster, until Hermione gave in and came hard, clenching down on him. It was enough to send Severus over the edge. He thrust hard and emptied himself inside her. 

He stayed where he was, not moving, even after he went soft and slipped out of her. He stayed cradling her body, brushing her temples with his thumbs and looking in her eyes. He said nothing, neither did she. Her own fingers played idly with his hair. 

For over an hour neither lover spoke. They merely lay where they were, limbs tangled and their eye speaking everything that need to be said and felt. Severus leaned down and placed a feather light kiss on her lips.


	10. chapter 10

  
Author's notes: ginny and lucius's evening  


* * *

Ginny held onto Lucius as he apparated in his foyer. A house elf came and took their cloaks as they moved into the lounge. Lucius poured drinks as Ginny set down her purse. 

While she sipped champagne Lucius pulled off his jacket and waist coat. In only his shirt and trousers, he made the most of a more casual look. He flicked his wand and soft music came from the radio on the fireplace mantle. 

Setting down their glasses, Ginny joined him in a dance. Resting her head on his chest, she caressed his arms. He inhaled the scent of her hair, and let his hands span her waist. She had a trim figure but she was hardly frail or delicate. That’s what he loved about her. She was active and it showed in her body.

As they swayed gently to the music, Ginny enjoyed the soft caress of his hands on her waist. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. He was watching her intently, then lowered his lips to hers. He held her gently as he kissed her. He didn’t open his mouth, just fondled her lips with his. 

They had stopped swaying, and stood just holding each other. Ginny watched his eyes as they searched his face. “I’m going to take you upstairs Ginny.” He said softly. 

She knew he meant her bedroom. She smiled and nodded, but his face was still serious. “If you don’t wish to continue seeing me, I’ll take you home.” He told her. He had gone still, holding her against him as he looked at her. 

This was it, she thought to herself. He wanted to keep seeing her, and he wanted her to agree. He didn’t want another one night stand. She had a feeling this whole night was a big attempt to show her that he wanted to continue, that he wanted something special, something he hadn’t had in some time.

She moved away from him and turned her back, she needed a moment to think, she …..she didn’t know what she needed. She knew she wanted Lucius, but to have to secure something before hand, that was something Ginny hadn’t dealt with.

“Lucius don’t you think that’s adding pressure to the situation?” She faced him again. “Why not just see how things progress?”

He approached her and took her hand. “We’ve done that Ginny. We’ve had the passion, we’ve had the mistakes, we’ve had the redemption.” At her look he smiled. “Alright, I had the mistakes and the redemption, I want to know that I will be able to build something with you.” She tried to turn away but he took her other hand. “I’m not a boy who wants to take time to find out what he wants. I know what I want.” 

“I know that Lucius, and maybe that’s what I’m nervous about.” She admitted. 

“What do you mean?” When she took a seat on the small couch he sat beside her. 

“You are more than sure about what it is you want this to be. Since we’ve already been together you know what to expect, but I’m nervous about you wanting something I might not be able to do.” 

“Ginny, I would never ask you to do something you didn’t wish. Even now, you know I want to keep you with me tonight, but if you don’t, I will take you home. I will always ask you for something I want, but I will never demand.”

“And what about the future Lucius? What happens then?” She asked. 

“Ginny, I’m not trying to secure the future. I would never rush you. What I want is an agreement right now. If we come to find ourselves with deeper feelings, we can discuss it then. For now I want you to continue seeing me.” 

“Only you?” She asked. He hadn’t thought about that. For him the answer was simple and obvious. When you see a woman, you see only one woman, but things in her generation were different. Witches dates several men sometimes. Honesty was the only option at this point. He didn’t see casual dating in the light she did, and they had already been intimate, to him that meant they would stick to each other while it went on. 

“Yes Ginny, I would prefer you see only me. I know that girls nowadays, date who they want without exclusiveness, but I would prefer to be the only one. I would return the respect though, and not see women. I wouldn’t ask you if I wasn’t willing to do the same.” 

“Some girls do, I don’t. That night at the club was something I don’t do.” She told him looking away. “It was a random occurrence, me and Hermione just needed a night out.”

“Then why me? What made you give in?” He asked, curious that she would do something she normally didn’t. 

“Because Lucius, I had never been treated like a such a lady before. When you talked to me, you didn’t make rude comments about my body,” he nodded, “you didn’t throw out stupid comments about the latest fashions designer,” he chuckled, “you didn’t try to touch me in lewd ways, you didn’t try and use daft pick up lines.”

He raised his eyebrows. “Men do that?” He asked. 

She shrugged and smiled. “Yes, all the time. It’s one of the things that turn me off. It was a dumb idea and frankly me and Hermione went to the club on a lark. We were bored and almost leaving when we spotted you and Severus.”

“Why did you come home with me?” He asked. Ginny looked at him, thinking. 

“It was the first time I had been attracted that much to a man who treated me with decency. You were a gentleman, and I liked that. When we danced I felt something between us.” 

“I felt it to that connection too.” He said gently.

“I wanted to experience that.” She told him. “I never expected you to want to continue.” He wanted to speak but she stopped him. “My humble origins don’t fit in your circles, I’m much younger than you, I need a lot of help to be glamorous.”

“Believe me Ginny, you are glamorous without anything.” He told her. 

“Lucius, what do you expect will come of this is we continue?” She asked. He was silent for a long time. 

“I don’t know Ginny, I thought we might see where things lead. Maybe time will tell us how to continue.” Ginny approached the topic she had been dreading but she knew she had to get it out of the way.

“Are you looking for a second wife Lucius?” She asked boldly. His eyes met hers, and he seemed to be thinking hard about how to answer.

“No. At this point in my life I can’t say that I am looking to remarry.” He told her calmly. 

“So I would be what?” She asked. 

“I don’t think you are a cure to loneliness, although a lovely lady can cure anything I think.” He told her. “I suppose you’d be my lover.” Ginny digested what he had told her. He didn’t want to be lonely and she could understand that. 

“Couldn’t any woman do that?” She asked. 

“Yes, but they would expect a marriage in time whether I would be ready or not, or they would expect money.” She nodded. “You are concerned with my feelings. You care about how I feel, and how I am viewed. I need a connection to a partner, not just an encounter. I think we have that.” She smiled and nodded. “And I want to continue that.” She had averted her eyes again. 

He reached out and used his fingertips to pull her back to face him again. He leaned in and kissed her. Ginny gave in. They did have a connection, he was right. She leaned in closer let her body relax against him. 

Lucius broke the kiss and looked at her. Their breathing had sped up and he was watching her lips, plump from his kiss. Silently he stood and took her hand. 

They walked slowly up the stairs, Ginny with her arm around his waist, Lucius with an arm around her shoulder. He led her to a set of double doors and opened them. When she entered she took a look around. 

Lucius surrounded himself in luxury, that much was apparent. The furniture was polished to a high shine. The wood of the dressers and wardrobe were a deep cherry and his personal affects were scattered the room. 

Her attention was drawn to his bed. It was a massive, dominant piece in the room and it was a showpiece of the immense proportion. Deep cherry wood like the rest of the furniture, it had to be big enough to fit three or four people. It was covered in ivory sheets and pillows, and was the most inviting bed Ginny had ever seen. There was a small step at the side to assist her in climbing up. 

She ran her hands over the duvet, feeling the cloth, smooth and silky under her palms. She looked back at Lucius. “This is the most luxurious thing I have every felt.” Lucius smiled at her. 

As she rose back up she felt him behind her, taking her shoulders and brushing her hair away from her neck. Ginny titled her head back and closed her eyes as his lips caressed her neck. Lucius circled her waist with his arms and kissed along her shoulders. 

Ginny let her body relax against his. Lucius held her like a finally acquired treasure, and she loved it. For the moments when she was in his arms, she was a gently bred lady of quality. A lusty lady, but a lady none the less.

She turned and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him in for a deep kiss. Lucius plundered her mouth and tasted her sweetness. She was a true delicacy, in every sense. 

She kissed him slowly, learning his lips and the way he kissed, as he eased the zipper of her dress down past her waist. Ginny felt the fabric loosen around her body and slip down around her arms. 

He covered her neck with kisses and worked his way down along her shoulder. Her skin was fine wine along his lips. Succulent and supple, and as soft as anything he had felt. 

Lifting his head he looked down at her in his arms. Easing down on a knee he nuzzled her stomach and pulled the dress down to her hips. She was wearing a white strapless bra, and matching white lacy panties. He unfastened her shoes and pushed them aside. 

Lucius looked at her from his position. She was a deity to behold indeed, and she was his. She didn’t agree to it technically but he was going to make sure she did.

He lifted her in his arms and laid her gently on the bed. Ginny settled herself against the softness as Lucius removed his clothing, never taking his eyes from hers. 

She could have openly gawked at his body, but instead she watched his face. That gorgeous face surrounded by silken white blond locks. He was truly a sight to behold and his gaze warmed her whole body.

He climbed on the bed over to her and kissed her, but Ginny had other plans. Pushing on his shoulders, she positioned him against the headboard, reclining but with his head and shoulders lifted by his huge pillows. Lowering down to spread his legs apart she arranged herself comfortably between them. Looking up at Lucius she gave him a grin and took his cock in hand. 

Lucius enjoyed the view of the redhead at his crotch. While he hadn’t thought of asking for this, he sure as fuck wasn’t going to refuse it. He let his head rollback when she licked the underside of his cock with the flat of her tongue, from base to head, slowly. 

Taking his reaction for a positive one, Ginny repeated the movement, more slowly this time. His skin was soft and tasted fresh and clean against her tongue. She took a few moments to lick him in several places, learning the texture before taking the head in her mouth. His chest rose and fell, but it felt her ardor. She was getting off on his reactions. 

She slid down until she felt him at the back of her throat, challenging her gag reflex, then slid up until her lips almost came off the head. She used her lips to push down the saliva that was gathering from her throat, coating his cock. As she slid up and down she fisted his shaft with her hand, caressing him while she sucked. 

Lucius was rolling in sexual ecstasy. He fisted the blanket at his sides, while Ginny was slobbering all over his cock. He looked down and saw the glistening from her spit. Her hand was shiny as well, the saliva that came from her mouth was covering her hand as she stroked him. She was making gluttonous noises as if enjoying a rich dessert, the vibrations moving along his shaft. 

Lucius was fast loosing control but she didn’t stop. “Gin.…Ginny you ….ah….you might want to stop now……” He managed to get out. 

Ginny slid off him but kept her hand moving. His cock was soaked from her mouth and she looked in his eyes as she moved her hand about, rolling her wrist and stroking his head with her thumb. 

Her swollen lips, still parted slightly and her intense eyes drilling into him was too much for him to handle. He growled in his throat and let himself spew in to her hand.

Ginny watched his back arch and his head roll back. His neck strained and the veins stood out. She smiled to herself when she felt his hot cream flood her hand and seep from between her fingers. 

Lucius’s body went limp and he panted as if he had flown through a four hour Quidditch game. Ginny reached for a handkerchief on the side table and cleaned up her hands, then she leaned over him. “Are you alright Lucius?” She asked innocently.

Lucius slid an arm around her waist and rolled his head to looked at her. “That was most unexpected.” She told her. “You are amazing.” He didn’t want to let her go. 

“Thank you.” She leaned down and kissed him. Lucius lost himself in her lips. Giving him head had made her lips and mouth hotter. She was somewhat juicier and he could feel the extra moisture from her built up saliva. Her lips were also softer now. When she broke the kiss, she smiled at him. 

Lucius regained his strength, but knew he had some time before he got another erection. He grinned up at her and rose, flipping her on her back. “I think my dear, I would very much like to return the devotion you just showed me.” He said lifting an eyebrow. Ginny gave him a huge Christmas morning smile.


	11. chapter 11

  
Author's notes: smut  


* * *

Ginny bit her lower lip in anticipation as Lucius arranged her body. He surveyed his handiwork making sure he had her in the position he wanted her in. He wanted to be able to look at her while he tasted her, so he propped her hips up with his pillow, and propped her head up with the another so she could see him too. 

Ginny watched him as he spread her legs wide, bending her knees. She could see her own patch of bright red curls open to his view. She grinned at him as he looked down at her pussy, then her eyes, then her pussy again. He sat in front of her stretching his legs out and getting situated. 

He looked at the gorgeous lady laid out and open for his pleasure, and hers. He reached out and ran his fingers along her lips, feeling the silk of her hair, stroking her gently. 

Ginny sighed and let herself enjoy his strong hands being as gentle as can be with her most intimate part. After stoking her for a moment he covered her with his palm as he stroked her thigh with his other hand. His fingers massaged her with ease, warming her up for his next move. 

With the tenderness of a skilled lover he eased her lips apart and stroked her inner walls with his thumbs. Raising his fingers he pulled the hood away from her clit. It was reacting to being exposed and stood up slightly. Using the moistness from his thumbs he raised one and ran it over the little nub. 

Ginny let out a moan and dropped her head to the side. Lucius kept up his movement, slow and torturous, he watched her hot spot grow swollen and erect. He knew that feeling well. He also knew how to take care of her. 

Taking his hands away for only as long as it took to lower his frame, he dropped his face and inhaled her scent deeply. She smelled strongly of arousal, an arousal he had caused. 

He ran his tongue along her lips, tasting the juice that already began to build up. She was a true delight and tasted scrumptious. He licked his lips then her lips and slipped his tongue inside her, licking her walls and lapping at her wetness. 

Ginny was fighting to keep still, but she was careless with her noises and let them all out. Lucius however loved her noises and fed off them, using it to alter his performance as needed. 

When her moans grew louder and her lips were drenched, he lifted his lips and locked them into her clit. Ginny let out a loud grown and looked down at him. His eyes were watching her as he sucked her. The intensity was too much, Ginny bit her lips and groan with every breathe she took. 

Lucius lifted a hand and slid two fingers inside her. Ginny whimpered and lifted her hips. He crooked his fingers in tandem, bicycling them inside her, pushing up against that textured patch of skin he felt. He sucked her clit harder. 

Ginny dropped her knees to the side, spreading wider and arching her hips, fucking his face. She was dripping now, coatings his fingers and soaking the pillow underneath her. Ginny kept her eyes locked with his, watching the fire in his pale grey orbs. 

Lucius was hard again, and managed to shift his legs without having to move his lips or fingers. She tightened on his fingers and began shrieking. Lucius sucked hard and pushed up with his fingers, moving them faster. He watched her furled her brow and let out a high pitched howl, arching her hips. She splashed his face and fingers with hot fluid, while she shrieked. Her cries were music to Lucius’s ears. There was nothing more delightful to hear then a woman overcome with an orgasm. 

As she gasped and panted, he removed the pillow from under her, tossing it aside. He looked down at her, her legs were twitching, and her nipples had pebbled up. 

After a moment she looked at him and held out her arms. “Lucius…..” She called to him. He lowered his body to hers and covered her, kissing her with fervor. She returned his kiss, hugging him and tasting herself on his lips. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist. He needed no guidance and slid inside her, plunging deeply. 

They each groaned at the renewed contact. Lucius hot and thick inside her, moving slowly in and out. Ginny groaned into his mouth as he rode her hard and deep. 

Lucius bent his legs, bringing his knees up to her hips and holding her tight around the waist. Ginny locked her ankles at the small of his back. She held his shoulders and enjoyed the ride. Together the cluster fuck moved about the bed, shifted about as they gasped and grunted. 

Ginny let out a shriek as he lifted her upright and thrust upward. She was nearly dislodged as he plunged into her over and over. As Ginny looked up she noticed several criss-crossing bars connecting the posters of his bed. She reached up with both arms, confusing Lucius for a moment. He looked and saw what she was grabbing for. “Gods woman…you drive me mad.” He rose up on his feet and let her grab a hold of the bar firmly. 

She held on tightly as she swung back and forth while Lucius thrust. She spread her legs wide on either side of him as he plunged deeply, keeping his feet apart to balance himself. His hair was dripping, and his chest muscled flexed as they glistened with sweat. 

Ginny felt her grip slipping but quickly regained her grip. Lucius let out a groan as her hips thrust forward while she jockeyed for position. “Felt good did it?” She asked. Without waiting for him to answer she started thrusting her hips against his. Her breasts bounced as she swung, suspended from his bed. She felt her climax coming on strongly. Lucius saw it too and started fucking her harder, his grip tightened on her hips as he pulled her forward.

Ginny gave over and her whole body flexed as she came hard, shooting out a hot flood over his cock. She lost her grip and fell down landing flat on her back, gasping for air, trying to fill her lungs. After a moment she looked up. Lucius was standing over her, still hard. His cock was shiny with her release. He was watching her with lust as she lay there. He wanted to cum, she could see it. 

When her strength came back she flipped over on all fours and dropped her head down on the bed, arching her back. The presentation of her open pussy, still wet and slick from her climax was too much. He dropped down, grabbed her hips and rode her body toward his own release. 

Ginny gripped the blanket tightly as Lucius drilled her from behind. Her body enjoyed it, but she came so hard before that she was nowhere near another climax. She enjoyed listening to Lucius make a menagerie of noises.

Lucius held onto the ginger beauty in a firm grip. She would have bruises tomorrow but she would also know where they came from. The thought ran up his spine and before long he felt his sac tighten up. He dropped down and covered her back with his chest humping her hard. 

Ginny felt his teeth lock onto her shoulder. He didn’t bite down, he just gnawed on her. His teeth clenched against her skin as he thrust hard and deep, growling in his throat. Gunny felt his cock throb inside her as he released his cum inside her. He thrust again, and again until he’d emptied himself into her. 

Together they fell in the bed, panting and exhausted. Lucius drained the last of his energy speaking. “You….will…keep….seeing ……me…won’t …..you…Ginny?” He asked, nuzzling her shoulder with his nose. 

Ginny thought about the connection they just shared. She knew she would not find another man that could satisfy her like Lucius could. Any other man would pale in comparison. The fact that he wanted her and had gone through the trouble to make her see that, made her feel special. More special then she had felt with anyone else. He wanted her. And if she was honest with herself she wanted him too. 

“Yes, Lucius, I’ll keep seeing you, for awhile. We can see where things lead.” She said, spooning her back against his chest. Lucius smiled and pulled her close. 

A few hours later he woke and watched her as she slept. She was beautiful and for the time being she was his. He thought about what she had asked him. It was true that he wasn’t looking for a wife, but if he did want one in the future, Ginny would be perfect. The intensity they shared was rare and it didn’t occur often. She was forgiving, and intelligent, and possessed an unselfishness and humble nature that many women didn’t have, Maybe in time he would want to marry again. 

Using his wand he levitated her and drew back the covers. He settled in next to her and brought the covers over them. Feeling her body against his own was a comfort. A comfort he hadn’t felt in a long time. He intended to make sure he had it for some time. Smiling to himself he want to sleep, feeling a warmth he hadn’t felt since his wife had died.


	12. The Epilogue

  
Author's notes: tea in hogsmeade  


* * *

Three months later, Ginny and Hermione were enjoying tea at an outdoor café in Hogsmeade. The girls frequented the small town when they went out for lunch or tea, usually combining it with a shopping trip of some kind. 

“Severus is getting serious then?” Ginny asked.

“I think so, he mentioned taking a small trip on the four day weekend coming up.” Hermione said smiling. She was excited about the prospect, not only the time with Severus but the thought of gathering potions ingredients in their natural state.

“That sounds wonderful.” Ginny said smiling. 

“What about you, has Lucius suggested any trips or getaways?” 

“I’m sure you of all people would love that.” The girls looked at the husky voice up to see two gentlemen standing beside their table. 

“Thaddeus Rumbold and Nereus Sunderson if I’m not mistaken.” Hermione said giving the men a fake smile. Ginny sat there looking at them, choosing not to give them an expression at all. 

“Greatness is remembered I see.” Nereus said smiling back. 

“Or notoriousness.” Ginny said, keeping her stoic face.

“Did you gentlemen approach us for a reason,” Hermione asked. “or have you interrupted our tea for no reason?” 

“Why not join us for a light lunch ladies. Romano’s is excusive but Mr. Rumbold here holds a lot of influence with the owners.” Nereus said flashing his smile. 

“I’m afraid not.” Hermione said. Ginny was fine with her friend speaking for the both of them, she had nothing to say to these men. 

Thaddeus looked down at Ginny. “I’m just as rich as Malfoy, my company should suffice as well as his, shouldn’t it?” Ginny had had enough.

“No it won’t. You are no Lucius Malfoy, no matter how hard you try.” Ginny shot back at him. 

Thaddeus frowned. “What do you know of character? You haven’t been exposed to anyone of note to form opinions.”

“I know an aged blast end skrewt when I see one.” Thaddeus grew angry. When Ginny stood, Hermione followed suit. “I also know that no matter how much money you have, it cannot by class or dignity.” The veins in Thaddeus’s neck stood out and his face grew red. She looked over at Nereus who was grinning like an idiot. “I also know that men who brag about their prowess have no attributes or talents to speak of.” His grin vanished and his eyes shot open. 

With her parting words, Ginny walked away, with a giggling Hermione following her. “Oh Ginny, when you have incentive you can fire off insults with the best of them.”

“Hermione did you forget I grew up with six brothers, I can handle a couple of morons?” The girls laughed as they apparated home. 

Severus and Lucius had proved to be perfect gentlemen. Hermione had a partner in life whose interests matched her own. Her intellect was respected and she loved that. Severus engaged her in debates and brought her with him when he harvested. She finally had a man she could respect and feel devoted to. 

Ginny had a man who understood her nature and her passion. He didn’t belittle her or make assumptions. He valued her opinions and her views. Ginny needed a man who put her on the same level as him and she had found him. Lucius was a unique breed of man and Ginny found herself wanting only him. She had spent a few nights with him, and marveled at waking up in his arms. 

Hermione and Ginny wondered what it would be like to share a home with these men, but they didn’t dwell on the thoughts. There would be time in the future for that. For the now they would simply enjoy the attentions of two of wizarding England’s premiere bachelors.

The End

 

Dont forget to review!!!!


End file.
